Your dreams are the same as mine
by Howeverlongittakes
Summary: Six months after Klaus left Mystic Falls, Caroline decides to visit him. Klaus will do everything in his power to keep her safe from his enemies in New Orleans. Will it be enough?
1. Chapter 1: Missing him was dark grey

**Author note:**

**This is my first fanficion EVER. So don't be too hard on me please? Also; English is not my first language and I don't have a beta yet, so I'm sorry for the mistakes. I just wanted to try out writing and well, Klaroline is my OTP of OTPS so why not write Klaroline fanfiction?  
But ugh I'm really nervous about publishing this askljadkdljf. So I also might delete it again, because that's who I am ;_;**

**So this story is basically Caroline going to Klaus in New Orleans six months after he left. Only Hayley is NOT pregnant with his child. No weird baby plots in this story. Simpy because I can't stomach it.**  
**I rated it M for possible future chapters.**

**So yeah, tell me what you like and what you hate about it. Be honest and tell me if I did something terrible wrong and well, just help me haha. Give me tips. I really want to try and write a good story so I accept all the help I can get. Just be honest with me, I promise I won't cry! : )**  
**Well, have fun reading. Hopefully.**

**Thank you!**

**XX Tessa**

* * *

**_Chapter One; Missing him was dark grey all alone_**

"But what if he moved on, Stefan? What if he found another girl and he's happy with her?'' she sighed  
''Caroline.. Klaus told you he would wait for you right? He said that he wants to be your last love. Do you really think he would move on from you? It's only been six months''

She groaned ''Why wouldn't he? I have been nothing but a bitch to him.'' And yes sure they were friend now. Kind of. But why would he wait for her when the only thing she talked about was Tyler?  
Tyler.. he came back to mystic falls, because Klaus allowed him to. But he didn't want to stay anymore. He found a pack and wanted to be with them. He asked her if she wanted to come with him, but she couldn't see herself with a werewolf pack. What was she supposed to do when there was a full moon? Hide in a tree? No. That wasn't what she wanted. So they broke up. For good this time.

''And still he would not give up on you. Don't you think that that means something?''  
''Yeah.. maybe'' she sighed again.  
''Just don't overthink this Care.'' Stefan said. She looked at him. He was right. She is overthinking this. She should just go and see what happens. What is the worst what can happen? If he has another girl and he is happy then.. good for him, right? Sure, she would be heartbroken but it would be her own fault.

''Yes. Okay you're right. I should just.. pack my bags and go.. There's nothing holding me here. I mean, except you. And my mother. Oh god my mother, I can't just leave her.'' She started stressing again; how could she forget about her mother?  
''Caroline, Caroline hey listen! I will be fine, and so will your mother. And it's not like you're gone forever. It's just 2 months Caroline'' Stefan grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

''I will take care of her, nothing will happen. Trust me'' Stefan said.  
She looked at him. Her eyes softening. She could always count on Stefan. She considers him her best friend  
''Promise?'' she asked  
''I promise'' he gave her a small smile

Okay so that was settled. Stefan would take her of her mother, Elena was with Damon and she had Jeremy so she would be fine too. Matt was going to college and was happy there. There was no reason for her _not_ to go to New Orleans.  
She smiled at the thought of seeing him again. She would never say it out loud; but she missed him. She never thought she would miss him if he was gone. In fact she thought she would be happy to see him leave. But she wasn't. At all.

''Should I call him? Tell him that I want to visit?'' she asked Stefan  
Stefan laughed ''I think you should just surprise him. Imagine his face when he sees you''  
She giggled a little. 'Okay.. so.. yes I'm gonna go home and pack my bags'' she finished her drink and grabbed her bag  
Stefan nodded ''Don't leave without saying goodbye''

''I won't.'' She smiled at him. ''See you later, thank you Stefan''  
Caroline stood up from her seat. And with one last smile to Stefan she left the grill.

* * *

When she entered her home she listened if her mother was home. She didn't hear anything. She must still be at work.  
She went to the basement to look for a suitcase. She never travelled before, but her dad used to go every now and then so they had a suitcase.  
When she found the suitcase she went to her room.. ''Time to pack'' she thought.

* * *

After almost two hours she finally finished packing. The suitcase was barely big enough for her clothes. So she got another backpack for all her other stuff; make-up, hair dryer and of course her curling iron.  
She looked around in her room. This was it. She was leaving mystic falls and going to New Orleans tomorrow. Of course, she would come back after two months but still... Suddenly feeling nervous she started pacing in her room for a while. Until she heard the front door opening and closing. Her mother was home. Time to face the talk.

She walked into the kitchen and saw her mother reading the newspaper  
''Hey mom'' she smiled  
Liz looked up and smiled back at her ''Hey sweetie, how are you?''  
''I'm good... I'm good'' She said nervously  
Liz looked at Caroline and immediately noticed something off about her  
"Something wrong?''  
"Oh no, I just... want to talk about something with you'' She started fidgeting her hands

"What is it?'' Liz said, closing the newspaper to focus on Caroline  
''Please just... let me talk and don't get mad, okay?'' She said, getting even more nervous. She knew how her mother thought about Klaus  
''What is it, Caroline?'' Liz said  
''Okay here we go. I'm just going to say it and get it over with. Yes okay.. Mom; I'm going to New Orleans for two months to visit Klaus. I'm leaving tomorrow morning and I know how you think about him. But he and I... we became friends. And I just want to see how he's doing. And please don't try to talk me out of this because it is not going to work. I want this mom, I need this. '' she looked up to see her mother's reaction  
She looked a bit shocked. Still taking it all in.

''Are you really sure about this Caroline? After all he has done to everyone?''  
"Mom we all did terrible things. I murdered twelve witches, remember?''  
''Yes to save Bonnie.'' Liz said strictly  
''But still mom, they had friends and family. And I killed them. I'm not that different from Klaus''  
''Caroline...''  
''No, mom. Just please, let me do this.'' she said desperately

Liz sighed and looked at Caroline. Observing her.  
''If this really is what you want, then I will let you go. But I'm not happy with it''  
Caroline clapped her hands and hugged her mother ''I know mom, I know. But thank you so much. I'm going to be fine he won't hurt me. He isn't like that anymore''  
''I hope you're right''  
''I am. I know I am''

* * *

She turned around in her bed for the umpteenth time. Great, just great. She had to get up in 5 hours and she couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about how Klaus would react if she just showed up in New Orleans. What if he doesn't want her there anymore? What if he was done waiting for her and did really found a girl who didn't fight her feeling for him.  
Yes, she admits it; she has feelings for Klaus. Was those feelings are? She's not sure. But there is something between them.. Or was. She had to force herself from overthinking it again. He told her 'However long it takes', right? And it was only six months after, so maybe there was still a chance that he likes her.  
Taking a deep breath she finally closed her eyes and fell asleep.

5 hours later her alarm went off. This is it. In a few hours she would sit in a plane and that plane would have 'New Orleans' as destination.  
But first she had to say 'bye' to Stefan, Elena and Matt.  
Getting up she went to the bathroom for a quick shower. After getting out she realized that she already packed all her make up. ''Might as well go without make up today'' she thought.  
She puts on a nice yellow dress and went for the kitchen. Her mother was already up and making coffee.

''Hi sweetie'' Her mom looked at her and Caroline could see a little bit of sadness in her eyes  
''Hey mom'' she smiled at her mom. She knows that it's hard for her mother to let her go.  
''You want coffee?'' Liz asked, holding up a mug  
''No thanks, I need to go to Stefan to say goodbye''  
''Ah alright. You're coming back home after that?''  
''Yes of course, I won't go without saying bye to you'' she smiled and hugged her mom ''see you later''

* * *

She arrived at the Salvatore mansion and went in without knocking. It was like her second home. Since Elena and Jeremy moved in she was here very often.  
"Stefan?!'' she called out  
Stefan walked down the stairs, smiling at her. ''Hey Care. Ready to go?''  
"Yeah.. I guess. I mean.. I'm still nervous about it but my bag is packed and I told my mom so..''  
''Do we need to have this 'don't overthink it' conversation again?'' Stefan asked smiling  
She let out a very un-lady like snort ''No I'm good''  
They walked towards the living room and she heard Elena and Jeremy talking. She suddenly stopped, looking at Stefan. Stefan stared at her confused.  
''Did you tell them that I'm leaving? I totally forgot to tell them I kinda assumed that you would them but if you didn't then I need to tell them now and I don't know how Elena will react and..'' she started rambling.

"Wow hey relax'' Stefan laughed. ''I told them, don't worry''  
She left out a relieved sigh. ''Thank god''  
Stefan laughed again. ''Now come on''  
They walked into the living room and Elena immediately attacked her with a hug.  
"Omygod Care, I can't believe that you're leaving.'' She said excitedly  
''So you're okay with it? I mean I understand if you're mad at me after everything Klaus did to you''

Elena let go of Caroline and looked at her ''Of course I'm not mad at you Care. Yes Klaus did some pretty terrible stuff but so did I when I didn't have my humanity, and so did Stefan in his ripper days. And well.. Damon did horrible things to you and you forgave me for being with him''  
Caroline have Elena a big smile and hugged her again. ''Thank you, Elena''  
Right then Damon walked into the living room. ''Well if it isn't vampire Barbie. Finally going after your hybrid Ken, I heard?''  
''Damon don't be an ass'' Elena said

''No I mean it, it is about time. We all could see how you two made googly eyes at each other. Made me sick'' Damon said while pouring bourbon in a glass.  
Caroline just shakes her head while refocusing her attention on Elena.  
"So, I came here to say goodbye.'' she said, her eyes were getting a little wet.  
''Caroline! It's only for two months it's not like we're never going to see each other again, don't cry!''  
''I know I just... I've never been away for that long! I'm going to miss you'' Caroline said, tears were now streaming down her face.  
''I will miss you too'' Elena hugged Caroline for the third time. ''Call me when you get there okay?''  
''Yes I will. Thank you Elena. For not being angry about it'' she gave Elena a little smile.  
''Have fun in New Orleans. I heard stories about it, seems like a lot of fun''  
''I will tell you all about it when I get back!''  
''Deal''

Caroline walked towards the front door, Stefan on her heels, when Damon yelled 'What about me Blondie? Am I the only one not getting a goodbye?!'' Caroline looked over her shoulder ''Goodbye Damon. Take care of Elena or I will kick your ass when I get back''  
With that she left the Salvatore mansion.

Stefan walked her to her car. ''So'' Caroline said  
''So'' Stefan repeated her.  
''Thank you for taking away my doubt when I had them, Stefan. You're a really good friend''  
''Damn right I am!'' He told her.  
She hits him playfully on his shoulder ''You're supposed to say that I'm a good friend too!''  
''Oh come on you know you are.'' he smiled at her. ''I'm going to miss you''  
"I will miss you too. But it's only for two months! I will be back before you know it. Now; give me a hug!''  
''Oh you know I don't do hugs'' Stefan said faking annoyance

She grabbed him and hugged him tight. ''Goodbye Stefan. I'll see you in two months''  
''Bye Care, take care of yourself. And tell Klaus that if he hurts you, I will kick his hybrid ass''  
She laughed out loud ''I'm sure he will be intimated by that''  
He laughed with her. They gave each other one last smile and she stepped in her car.

* * *

She entered her house and went straight to the living room. There she saw her mother sitting, watching TV.  
''Hey mom''  
Liz looked up at her. ''Oh hey that was fast''  
''Yeah my plane is leaving in three hours'' she said and gave her mother a small smile  
''Oh right, your plane.. Do you want me to bring you to the airport?'' she asked  
''That would be nice mom, thank you''  
''Sure, that's what mothers do'' Liz smiled at Caroline and patted the seat next to her on the couch, ''Come sit with me before we leave''

Caroline sat down next to her mother and Liz smiled warmly at her.  
''So.. what are we watching?'' Caroline asked and focused of the TV.  
''You choose'' Liz said and gave her the remote control.  
''Okay, let's see what reality shows they're playing'' she said while looking sideways to her mother, knowing how much she hates reality shows.  
''Ugh, really Caroline?'' Caroline laughed and said ''I'm kidding mom, let's see what's on''. She zapped through the channels. She glanced at her mom once again, and smiled to herself. It was nice to have some mother-daughter time.

* * *

''Well.. this is me. I have to go'' Caroline told her mom. They were are the airport and she had to get on her plane.  
''Right, okay. So this is goodbye'' Liz said  
''No not goodbye, it's more a 'see you later' it's only two months, remember?''  
''You're right'' Liz smiled at Caroline and hugger her daughter. ''Please promise me that you'll be careful. And call me when something is wrong. Or just call me whenever you want.'' Liz said and hugged her a little tighter. Caroline returned the hug, ''Of course I will call you as often as I can, and I will be alright mom. I'll see you in two months. I will miss you''

Caroline quickly wiped away the tears that were falling and pulled back from the hug. She smiled at her mother and kissed her on the cheek. ''I will miss you too Caroline. See you soon'' Liz rubbed Caroline her arms and took a step back. "Now go, before I change my mind and keep you here''. Caroline laughed and took her suitcase and bag. "Bye mom''. "Bye sweetie''

* * *

The flight went faster then she wished it went. She was nervous for facing Klaus. How was she even going to find him? She knows his address but she has no idea how to get there from the airport. Maybe she should just take a taxi. Yes that was what she was going to do.  
She walked towards the exit and looked around.  
This is it. She's in New Orleans.

* * *

**_So? What do you think? How bad it is? Hahaha._**  
**_Yes, there is no Klaus in this chapter, but next chapter he will be there. And we will see how he reacts to Caroline showing up in New Orleans._**


	2. Chapter 2: No one compares to you

**Authors note:  
Ok, chapter two. Thank you for viewing/favoriting/following. It means a lot. :)  
Still no beta so I'm sorry if there are mistakes.  
And again; if you have any tips for me to better my writing, please do tell! **

* * *

**Chapter Two: No one compares to you.**

Caroline went to look for a taxi, and quickly found one. She tapped on the window and the male driver opened the window.  
'Hi, I'm not familiar in New Orleans, so all I got is this address, can you get me there?''  
The driver looked at the piece of paper she gave him and nodded ''Yeah sure, come on in''  
''Oh thank you so much!'' she loaded the suitcase in the trunk and stepped into the backseat of the car.  
They sat in silence for a while until the driver asked her ''So, what are you doing here in New Orleans?''

''Oh eh, I'm eh, visiting a… friend'' she said nervously. She still wasn't sure what to call Klaus, I mean... were they friends, really? He always wanted to be more then friends, and honestly; the feelings she has for him are not the kind of feelings you have for 'just a friend'.  
After a ten minute drive the car suddenly stopped. ''I'm sorry miss, I don't think I can go any farther''  
She looked out of the window and saw a huge crowd standing in a circle on the road. ''Oh is it far from here?'' she asked. ''No, it's around the corner and the first turn left, you should be able to find it.''.  
"Alright I will walk then, thank you''. She gave him money and stepped out of the car, grabbed her suitcase and started to walk towards the crowd. She started walking a little faster when she was near the circle of people, sure she is a vampire and she could handle herself. But that doesn't mean that she doesn't get uncomfortable when she has to pass a big crowd of people.

Luckily she passed them without any trouble. She walked around the corner and took the first turn to her left. She looked at the address again to see the number. After two minutes she found it. She was at Klaus his house. She stood still for a while and was considering her options, she could call him and tell him that she was standing in front of his door, or she could knock and hope that it was him who was opening the door, and some new girlfriend. Going for the save choice she decided to call him.

She grabbed her phone and searched for his name, when she found it she stared at it for a little while.  
''This is it, the moment of truth'' she said to herself, and pushed the call button.  
The put the phone by her ear and waited. With every second that passed she got more and more nervous. And if things couldn't get worse; she got his voicemail. Frustrated she put her phone away.

Now she HAD to knock, great. She took a deep breath and walked towards the door. Just as she was about to knock she heard a voice behind her.  
''Can I help you?'' She turned around and saw a man in a black suit. A man she was familiar with. Elijah.

* * *

''Miss Forbes? What are you doing here?'' He said surprised. She looked at him a bit startled and shook her head. ''I eh, I'm looking for Klaus'' she looked down at the ground and looked back up at Elijah.  
He cocked his head a little to the side and looked at her, like he was trying to read her mind. ''Klaus is not present at the moment, but you are more than welcome to wait inside'' Elijah said with a light smile.  
''Oh yeah, sure that would be great... Thank you''

He smiled to her and walked towards the door; he opened it and held the door open for her to pass. "After you''.  
''Thanks''.  
She walked in the house and was in awe with what she saw. The place was beautiful designed. A lot different from his house in Mystic Falls, but still very Klaus-like.  
Elijah walked passed her ''Follow me, you can wait in the living room''  
Caroline followed him further into the house until they entered a big room, the immediately noticed the three big couches, fireplace and piano. She turned around to face Elijah. ''Do you have any idea when Klaus will be here?'' she asked.  
"I'm not entirely sure; he went out for business so it could take a while. It depends.''  
''Oh okay'' she said. After a few moments of silence she spoke again ''and it's really no problem that I wait here? I don't want to be a burden.''  
''Oh you are most certainly not a burden miss Forbes, you are more than welcome to wait here. I just need to make a few calls and I will be right back to keep you company. Excuse me please'' Elijah said politely. ''Oh yeah of course, take your time'' she said with a small smile.

He left the room and she was alone. Alone in Klaus his house. She looked around the living room and noticed a sketchpad. She picked it up and looked through the pages. She knew she shouldn't but she knew it probably was Klaus's and she couldn't help herself. The sketches were beautiful, she couldn't look away. She couldn't believe how talented he was.

She then heard a door slamming shut and she quickly put the sketchpad back on the table and went to sit on the couch. She heard footsteps getting closer and they seemed to have an angry, quick pace.  
She wondered what could make Elijah upset, but that was when she heard the voice. His voice.

* * *

''ELIJAH, where the bloody hell are you?!'' Klaus yelled angrily. He just came back from his meeting with Marcel, and he needed to have a word with his brother. He opened the door to the living room and took a quick look to see if Elijah was there. That was when he saw a blonde girl sitting on the couch, with her back towards him. It couldn't be Rebekah; she was at the bar when he left. Maybe Elijah brought home some girl for dinner. He smirked and walked towards her.

Caroline was fidgeting with the hem of her dress. She knew it was Klaus who was standing in the doorway she could smell his cologne. But she was too chicken to turn around. What was she supposed to say? Oh god what am I even doing here, she thought. He probably doesn't even want me here.

''Well well, what do we have here?'' Klaus said and he smirked darkly while he stalked towards her.  
Suddenly he came to a stop. He smelled _her_. The vanilla mixed with honey kind of scent. No. It couldn't be her. It must be a coincidence. Just a girl who smells just like her and has the same curly blonde hair.  
She stood up and turned around slowly. He stopped breathing when he saw who it was. It _is_ her.

* * *

''Caroline'' he said while watching her with big eyes. What was she doing here? Is she here for him? No, he thought, don't get your hopes up. She's probably here for some business. Maybe one of the Mystic Falls gang got bitten by a werewolf and they send her to collect my blood.  
''Hey'' she said, and she smiled. She didn't realize exactly how _much_ she missed him until now. He looked handsome as always, wearing dark jeans and a grey Henley.

He kept staring at her like she might vanish if he looks away. He licked his lips and cautiously walked a little closer towards her.  
''What are you doing here'' he almost whispered. His eyes caught the suitcase standing next to the couch and he eyed her suspiciously. It couldn't be that she was here for him, right? She would never leave Tyler and Mystic Falls for him.

She swallowed and saw him looking at her suitcase. She stepped around the couch so she was standing right in front of him. Only a meter away.  
''I'm here to see you'' she said with a small voice. She was still scared that he might have moved on from her, she just couldn't believe that he would wait for someone like her. She is nothing special. Just an ordinary girl from a small town.

His eyes widened ever further and his mouth opened and closed. He must've heard things that she wasn't saying. 'What did you say?'' he said  
She giggled a little and looked into his eyes. ''I said that I'm here to see you.'' She repeated.  
He released a breath he didn't know he was holding and continued to stare at her.  
''And Tyler was okay with you going to New Orleans to see me?'' he asked  
She looked away from his gaze ''I'm not with Tyler anymore''  
''Why?'' he asked.  
She frowned. "Is that really important right now?"

He kept looking at her, waiting for her to answer his question. After a while she sighed and gave in.  
"Fine, if you must know; Tyler didn't want to stay in Mystic Falls, he wanted to be with his pack of werewolves and he asked me to go with him and I said no"  
He just nodded and walked towards a table where the booze was standing. He grabbed two glasses and filled them with bourbon and handed one to her. She watched him as he went to sit on the couch.  
"Are you planning on standing there all day, sweetheart?" he said and he smiled. God she missed that smile. She sighed and decided to sit on the couch opposite of the one where he sat.

She looked up to him and he raised his eyebrows. "What?" she asked.  
"Well I'm waiting for an explanation sweetheart"  
"An explanation for what, exactly?" She took a sip from her bourbon and crinkled her nose a bit, she never could get used to the taste of bourbon.  
"For why you are here"  
"I already told you that I'm here to see you"  
"Seems a bit odd to me"  
She furrowed her brow. "And why is that?"  
"If I remember correctly I invited you to come to New Orleans at least twice. And then you seemed opposed to the idea, so why the sudden change of mind?"

"Seriously? Okay fine, I get it. You don't want me here" She put her glass on the table and stood up. "I'm sorry that I bothered you, I will go" and with that she walked away from him and grabbed her suitcase and bag.  
"No, Caroline sweetheart wait" Klaus walked after her and grabbed her upper arm and turned her around. This scene seemed oddly familiar to her. Her eyes were getting wet and she closed them and shook her head. "No, no it's fine. I knew that this could happen don't worry about it. I will just go home and we can pretend like this never happened" she turned away from him again but his grip on her arm was too strong to move away.  
"Caroline, you misunderstood me; I was merely wondering why you suddenly wanted to see me. Don't leave"

She looked into his eyes to see if he was lying, but she saw nothing but honesty in them. "Okay" she said softly.  
"Come sit with me, please" he said and gestured to the couch. She nodded and followed him back to the couch.

Right when he opened his mouth to speak Elijah came into the room. "Oh. Niklaus. I see you found our guest" Klaus nodded "That I did brother".  
"Good. I'm going to meet Sophie at the bar. I'll speak to you later Niklaus. And Miss Forbes, I hope you enjoy your stay in New Orleans" Elijah said and disappeared.

* * *

"So" Klaus started "Why didn't you call me to tell me you were coming?"  
Caroline laughed "Well Stefan thought it would be funnier to just go and see your face when I actually showed up at your door".  
"Ah, Stefan.. Of course it was his idea. How is my old friend doing?" Klaus asked while standing up to refill his glass with bourbon.  
"He's good" Caroline said with a smile. "Good"

Klaus sat down again and stared at her with a smile. She stared back for a while until his piercing gaze became too much for her and she had to look away.  
"So where are you staying?" he finally asked her.  
"Oh I don't know yet, I might have to go out and look for a hotel. I wanted to check with you if you were okay with me being here, before I booked a room. You know.."  
"You are always welcome here, Caroline" he gave her a genuine smile. "You can also use one of the guest rooms in our house, if you are interested." he added.  
"Oh no it's fine I don't want to bother all of you with my constant presence. I will find something else"  
"Let me rephrase that; Caroline, I want you to stay here in one of our guest rooms"

Caroline chuckled a little "Okay fine, if you insist"  
"I do" he said with a smirk. She gave him a small smile back. "Well, could you maybe show me my room and after I freshened up maybe you can show me some of New Orleans?"  
"That sounds like a plan." He said and he stood up and grabbed her suitcase and bag. "Oh I can carry those myself!" Caroline quickly said. "Oh come now sweetheart, this is what a gentleman does isn't it?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and walked after him up the stairs. He stopped by the third door and opened it. "I think this room might be to your liking". Caroline walked in and was surprised with the sight of it. It was a very bright room, not something she expected from Klaus. "It's perfect, thank you".  
She turned to face him and smiled at him. He smiled back at her and looked at the floor before looking back up to her. "Well you go freshen up, and I'll be downstairs if you're ready".

Caroline nodded before turning around to unpack. "And Caroline?"  
She turned around again and looked at him, waiting for him to speak.  
"I'm glad that you're here" he told her with a shy smile.  
She licked her lips.

"Me too".

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! And if not; tell me why not :). (And if you DID enjoy it you can also tell me!)**


	3. Chapter 3: Love will never let you go

**Authors note:  
Thank you SO much for your reviews/follows and favourites! It really means a lot.**

**Again; No beta. Sorry for the mistakes! :\**

* * *

**Chapter three: Love will never let you go**

* * *

After she unpacked she went to the bathroom that was connected to her room, she quickly took a shower, wrapped a towel around her body and walked back to her room to get dressed.  
She stood in front of the closet where she put her clothes in. She was doubting between wearing a summer dress of going for a casual look with jeans and a nice top. Her mind wandered off to wondering what Klaus would like most. She quickly shook her head _no Caroline, you're not going to dress to impress him. Get a grip. _She grabbed underwear, and pair of jeans with a white tank top and a red jacket and got dressed.

Once she was done she glanced at herself in the mirror. This would do. She grabbed her hair dryer and dried her hair and contemplated on whether to use her curling iron or not. She decided not to and grabbed her make up bag and added some mascara and lip-gloss. She took one last look at herself.  
"Let's go" she told herself.

* * *

She walked down the stairs and made her way to the living room. Opening the door she immediately noticed that Klaus wasn't there. She used her vampire hearing to hear where he was and heard him talking to someone.

_"Listen, Rebekah. Stop being a brat and just keep an eye on him. He's up to something and I don't know what it is" _And with that he pushed 'disconnect' and slammed his phone on the was beginning the get frustrated with the way Rebekah was acting. Sure he promised her that he would try to be nicer to her but how bloody hard can it be for her to keep an eye on Marcel?

Caroline walked closer the where his voice was coming from and saw him standing in the kitchen. His back turned to her. Klaus wiped his hand across his face and slammed his hand on the counter again. He couldn't stand not knowing what was going on. He turned around and was a bit startled when he saw Caroline leaning against the doorframe. How did he not hear her?

Caroline gave him a small smile. "Everything okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah are you ready to go?"

"Yes but if you need to go and keep an eye on whoever you were talking about then just go, I can go explore the city by myself it's really no problem"

"Don't be ridiculous. I'd rather spend time with you, love" he said while moving closer to her.

He put a strand of hair behind her ear and whispered "I thought you knew that by now"

Caroline gulped and she looked into his eyes and saw the vulnerability in them. The vulnerability he only showed when he was with her. It made her feel special and wanted. Her eyes drifted to his lips and she caught herself leaning forward.

She quickly took a step back and mumbled "Let's go". Klaus let out a small chuckle, and she knew that he was aware of how much he affected her.

* * *

"So, how is the life in good old Mystic Falls?" Klaus asked while they were walking side by side.

"It's actually pretty good lately. I mean, we had Silas to deal with but we found a witch that could turn him back to his statue self"

"I thought your witch friend Bonnie already took care of that?"

She looked away from him and felt a lump forming in her throat. She swallowed. "Bonnie died" she said softly.

His head snapped towards her. The Bennett witch died? When did this happen?  
"I'm sorry".

Caroline looked up to him and gave him a sad smile. "So you probably don't know about Stefan being Silas his doppelgänger either?" she said trying to change the subject. She couldn't talk about Bonnie without tearing up and she definitely didn't want to cry on her first day in New Orleans.

He looked at his in disbelieve. "More doppelgängers?"

"Yup, and he locked Stefan into a safe and threw him in a lake and then he pretended to be Stefan. Luckily Damon figured it out pretty fast"

"And what of the cure? Did Silas get it?"

Caroline looked at him doubting if she should tell him who exactly got the cure. What if he wanted to make more hybrids if he knew? ''Well eh… Katherine tried to kill Elena and then Elena shoved the cure down Katherine her throat..." so looked at him, trying to see how his reaction was to this information.

He chuckled. "Ah Katarina... she must be thrilled to be human" he turned his head to look at her and saw a strange look in her eyes. "Something wrong sweetheart?"

"No.. I just… I thought that maybe you would go after her to make more hybrids"

He shook his "No I learned my lesson the last time I made hybrids. I don't need them anymore"

She smiled at this. "That's good"

They turned around a corner and Klaus suddenly stopped. Caroline turned around and faced him.

"Listen" he said "we're going into a bar; I need to check on Rebekah real quick. But if someone asks you about me, then I need you to tell them that you just met me and you know nothing about me, got that sweetheart?"

She frowned "Why?"

"Just do this for me Caroline, they can't know that you're important to me" Klaus reached for her hand and tucked her a little closer towards him. "Please" he said while giving his best what she called 'puppy eyes'.

She scoffed. "Fine, but only if you tell why once we get out" she demanded. "As you wish sweetheart"

* * *

They walked into the bar together and Klaus whispered in her ear "Wait for me at the bar".

She nodded and watched him as he walked towards Rebekah. She looked around the bar and she could hear that a lot of people in here were vampires.  
She walked towards the bar and a blonde bartender immediately came to her. "Can I get you anything?" the girl asked. Caroline heard that the girl was a human. _'A human in a bar full of vampires. That's safe._' Caroline thought.

"A rum and coke please"  
The girl went to make the drink and came back fast "Here you go" she said with a polite smile.  
"Thanks" Caroline said and smiled back at the girl.

"So. You're new here right? You're with Klaus?" she human girl asked.

Caroline looked at the girl and remembered what Klaus said. "Eh, yeah I just met him outside" she lied.

"Okay well can I give you a fair warning; stay away from him. He's not a good guy" the girl whispered.  
Caroline just nodded and looked away from the girl.

"Oh I'm sorry" the girl said "I'm being rude, I'm just trying to look out for you. My name is Camille" she extended her hand towards Caroline and Caroline took it. "I'm Caroline"

Just then Klaus came to sit next to Caroline. "Ah Cami. I see you met my new friend" Klaus said while smirking darkly.

He looked at Caroline "Ready to go, love?"

Caroline nodded and looked at Camille "Bye" to which Camille answered "Remember what I said"

Caroline followed Klaus out of the bar and once they were far enough she asked him "What did you do to that girl?"

He replied without looking at her "What makes you think that I did anything to her?"

"The fact that she told me to stay away from you because you're not a good guy?''

"Well that's common knowledge, isn't it?"

Caroline groaned "Ugh fine. Don't tell me. But you did promise me to tell me something else, so spill"

Klaus looked around. And came a little closer to her. "I will explain it when we get home sweetheart, I can't take the risk of anyone eavesdropping" he whispered.

"But first" he added "I want to show you something"

* * *

He walked into a busy street and grabbed her by the hand. She looked at their connected hands and felt a little electric spark going through her body. _Only from touching his hand? Caroline, get a grip.  
_She heard music playing in the distance._  
_  
He looked over his shoulder and smirked at her "We don't want you to get lost, do we?"  
He dragged her with him through the crowd and the further they went the louder the music got, then he suddenly stopped and she collapsed against his back.

"Sorry"

She cautiously stepped around him so she was standing next to him. She saw a huge canvas and a man who was painting. He seemed to be painting with the rhythm of the music. It gave her goose bumps.  
It was like the man was pouring his whole soul into this painting. She'd never seen anything like it before. She was completely mesmerized.

And as she was mesmerized by the painting, he was mesmerized by her. He still couldn't believe that she was actually here to see him. Sure, he _hoped _that she would show up in New Orleans one day, but he never expected her to show up after only six months. He assumed that it would take years. Maybe even centuries. But here she was. In his city. His home.

But he also knew that they had to be careful. If people found out what she meant to him... he didn't even want to think about what would happen if they did. But he would keep her safe. Nothing would happen to her.

* * *

After almost a half an hour of watching the artist doing his thing they decided to head back to Klaus his house.

"Thank you, for showing me that. It was really incredible" she told him once they were out of the crowd.

"No problem sweetheart, I knew you would like it"

As they turned around the corner into the street where his house was he saw a group of people, or better said; vampires, standing in front of it. He immediately noticed Marcel in the middle of them.

"Stay close to me" he told her and she decided that it was best to obey him.

"Marcel" he said as they walked closer to the group "Is there something I can help you with mate?"

Marcel turned around to face Klaus and gave him a huge smile "There he is!" he walked towards Klaus and grabbed his shoulders. "I was wondering why you are letting your little sister spy on me"

"Spy on you? I think you are getting a bit paranoid" Klaus said and shrugged Marcel his hands of off him.

Marcel gave him a sour smile. "Oh, really? So it was just a coincidence that she was everywhere where I was tonight?"

"That. Or maybe she has a thing for you. She tends to fall for the wrong man"

Caroline did her best to not draw any attention to herself. This Marcel guy made her nervous.

"And who might this pretty little thing be, Klaus? New toy?" Marcel asked while stepping around Klaus to get a better look at her. Caroline her eyes flicked nervously to Klaus, but he didn't even look at her.

"She no one important" Klaus replied. But he kept a close eye on Marcel. One wrong move and he _would_ kill him. Screw Sophie and her plans.

Caroline knew that he was saying that to keep up the show, but deep inside it did sting a little to hear him say that about her.

Marcel looked at her suspiciously and gave her a once over. And smiled darkly at her. "What's your name?"

"Caroline" she replied. She tried to sound confident but something about this guy really creeped her out.

"Well, I hope to see you soon. Caroline" he said and gave another one of his smiles. "And you too, Klaus"

Klaus said nothing in return and walked towards his door and opened it. Caroline walked closely behind him and once they were inside she released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

* * *

Klaus closed the door and locked it and turned around to face her. His eyes meeting hers.  
"Are you alright? I'm sorry about that. You know that I didn't mean what I said I just…" Caroline interrupted him "No I get it, it's fine. And yes, I'm good" she said.

"Who was he, exactly?"

"He's a vampire I turned back in the days."

"Okay… and why are you letting Rebekah follow him around?"

"It's a long story love, maybe we should talk about this tomorrow. Go get some sleep you must be tired" he said walking away from her and into the living room.

"What?" she said and she walked after him "No none of that, Klaus! I want to know what is going on"

Klaus filled a glass with bourbon and sighed. "Fine." He walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Sit down; I'll explain everything"

* * *

**Okay. So. What did you think? I know everything is still a bit boring but I promise it will get better. It also _might_ get a little angsty at some points.**

**But yeah, next chapter will explain what Klaus has been doing in the last six months. And I _think _Rebekahwill make an appearance too.**

**A huge thanks to: degrassiiloveyou, mriagoga,bugmama90 and the three guests for your reviews. They made my day! :)**

**And buckeye12484 Thank you SO much for the tip! I did what you told, is it better this way? :) And also thank you for the review**!

**xx Tessa**


	4. Chapter 4: You're unlike any other

**A/N: Annnd another chapter. :) Again thank you for the reading, the follows,the favorites and the reviews. They all make my day. And I'm super happy that you guys don't think I'm a crappy writer lol. : ) I'm still really insecure about my writing, and your reviews really help me!**

**And as usual: No Beta. Sorry for the mistakes. I do over read it two times before posting but sometimes I still don't see all the mistakes. : (**

**Anyway; enjoy.**

* * *

** Chapter four: You're unlike any other.**

"I came here because I heard about a witch, Jane-Anne Devareux, plotting against me. Unfortunately for me, Marcel already found her and he killed her. Quite brutally, I might add. Apparently witches are not allowed to do magic here."

"Anyway, I came to know that this Jane-Anne witch has a sister. Sophie. Long story short; Elijah sought her out and brought me to her. Turned out that they weren't plotting against me. They wanted me to help them take down Marcel. They tried to manipulate me by bringing in a girl, they thought I cared about her. They didn't do very good research because I couldn't care less about her. So I told them to kill her and walked out. You know how I get when people try to manipulate me" Klaus chuckled

Caroline laughed softly "Yeah I have an idea..."

After a small pause she added "why would they think that this girl was anyone important to you though? Who is she?"

"That's not what's important now sweetheart."

Caroline decided not to push him and sighed. _She could ask Elijah later.  
_ "Fine. Continue"

"Right. So Elijah stayed with the Sophie girl and heard her out. She told him what her plan was."

That was when they heard the front door slamming closed and moments later Rebekah walked into the room.  
She looked at Caroline.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Rebekah" Caroline replied with a fake smile.

"I'm sure it is" she said and turned the attention to Klaus. "We need to talk Nik"

"Can it wait? As you can see we" he gestured his hand between himself and Caroline "were having a conversation"

"It's fine Klaus." Caroline jumped in. "We'll talk tomorrow. I'm tired anyway" she said and stood up. She gave him a smile. "Goodnight"

He gave her a small smile back, a bit disappointed by her departure. "Goodnight love". And with that he watched her leave the room.

He sighed and turned his attention to his sister. "What is it Rebekah?"

* * *

Caroline walked up the stairs and entered her bedroom. She wasn't lying when she said she was tired, all these new impressions wore her out. She quickly slipped into her sleeping attire and jumped in the bed. _Ugh this bed is SO much more comfortable then my bed in Mystic Falls_.

She thought about how wonderful this day was. And she hoped that the coming two months would be just as good. Of maybe even better. She also couldn't wait to spend more time with Klaus. She felt good around him. Safe.  
Like she was finally where she was supposed to be.  
For the first time in these 6 months, she felt happy. And with a small smile on her face, she fell asleep.

* * *

Klaus refilled his glass again and looked at Rebekah "Well?"

"What is Caroline doing here? Why is she staying at our house?"

"_That's_ what you wanted to talk about?" he said frustrated

"No but we might as well"

"Get to the point Rebekah" Klaus said raising his voice a little

"Not with that attitude" she sassed him

He threw her an angry look but before things could escalate Elijah walked in the room.

"Brother, sister." He acknowledged them

"Oh good, you're here" Rebekah smiled at him

Elijah leaned against the back of the couch "What's going on?"

"Nik made me follow Marcel today" Rebekah said while squinting her eyes at Klaus before continuing "and Marcel noticed after a while because well, I was in all the bars where he was. So I followed him from a distance after that and I witnessed that he confronted you, Nik, with it." She said while also grabbing a glass and filling it with bourbon.

"But after that he clearly thought that I wasn't around anymore, and he went to a house. It was a really small house, didn't really look like anyone was living there" She explained.

"And?" Klaus urged her on "What was he doing there?"

"I don't know" she replied "I couldn't enter. My guess is that either a human is living there, or it is spelled.  
Point is; he's hiding something in there and my best guess is that it is his little weapon that controls the witches" Rebekah said triumphantly.

Klaus his eyes widened. "You found the place" he concluded

"A thank you would suffice"

"And you are sure that he didn't notice you following him?" Elijah asked

"I don't think so. He had only one lackey with him and they were both inside once I tried to get it. "

"Good job, sister" Elijah said with a smile

"I know" Rebekah said and she downed her drink "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to bed. I did enough spying for the next century"

Klaus turned to face Elijah. "We need to find out what is in that house"

"I know. But going now has no point, we won't get in. I will talk to Sophie tomorrow, see if she can find out what's inside. Or how to get inside"

"Or we could just burn the house down"

"Niklaus don't get impulsive. Go get some sleep. We will find out tomorrow" Elijah said and he also walked out of the room.

Klaus huffed angrily and sat down on the couch, putting his head into his hands. He hates not knowing. He hates not being in control.

* * *

It was 3 am when Caroline woke up. Her gums aching. She realized that the last time she fed was almost 4 days ago.  
_I really should take better care of my feeding schedule._

She decided to walk downstairs to see if they kept any blood bags in the house. She honestly doubted it, she figured the Originals were more the 'straight from the source' kinda vampires. But checking wouldn't hurt.

She walked down the stairs carefully, trying not to wake anyone. She walked straight to the kitchen and checked the refrigerator. Nothing. Of course. She sighed and turned around only to find Klaus watching her from the doorway.

"O my god" she said startled, putting her hand on her heart. "You scared me half to death"

He chuckled and walked to the counter and leaned on it. "Technically that's impossible"

"Found what you were looking for?"

"Oh eh. I'm sorry I wasn't sniffing around I just was checking if you had any blood bags" she said apologetic.

"No need to apologize, sweetheart. You can sniff around all you want. But no. No blood bags"

"Yeah I figured"

"I can get some for you tomorrow, if you want"

"Oh don't worry about it I can go get them myself."

He nodded and they stared at each other for a while. Lost in each other's eyes. And Caroline felt her breath catch at the intensity of his stare.

She looked away first, and shook her head. "So.. why are you awake?"

"I rarely sleep."

"Seriously?" she laughed "it's my favourite activity"

"Really?" he said while moving around the counter and getting closer to her "I can think of a few other much more enjoyable activities" he let his eyes wander over her body.

Suddenly feeling underdressed in her tank top and shorts she crossed her arms and gulped at his words.

He let out another chuckle and took a step back from her. Giving her some space. "Why are you awake, love?"

She took a deep breath to calm herself down before answering. " I woke up because I.. well I was craving blood. I haven't fed for 4 days so…"

He looked at her with disapproving eyes. "You need to take better care of yourself"

"I know. I just forgot. I had a lot on my mind." She sighed again. "But I'm fine, honestly. I'll get some blood tomorrow and I will be as good as new"

Klaus cocked his head to one side and suddenly stepped closer to her while pulling up his sleeve.

He held out his arm. "Here"

She looked at his arm and back at his eyes. "What… No. Klaus I'm fine. It's just a few more hours"

"Is my blood not good enough for you?" he smiled at her

She scoffed "It's not that" and she looked back at his outstretched arm. The veins under her eyes appearing.

Klaus looked at her in wonder. He never saw her vampire face before and it was the most magnificent thing he'd ever seen.

"Go ahead Caroline"

She looked back up at him, her fangs coming through her gums. She grabbed his arm softly and lifted it to her mouth. She looked at him one more time and when he nodded she punctured his skin with her fangs.

He hissed a little at the feeling of her fangs going through his skin. He kept his eyes on her while she was drinking from him. The other two times when she drank from him was because she _had_ to. For survival.  
But this time it was voluntary and out of pure hunger. And it felt _good._

Caroline relished of the taste of his blood. She would never admit it out loud but it was better than anything else she ever had. Animal blood is just plain disgusting. Blood from a blood bag was all right but still not as good as blood straight from the human source. Human blood was fantastic. But she couldn't handle the guilt that came with it.  
And Klaus his blood… she can't find words to describe it. It's unique.

After a few more gulps she pulled back. And looked at his wrist while the wound healed.  
She looked at him with a small smile. "Thank you" she said softly.

He said nothing and smiled back at her while reaching out at her and swept away the blood that was at the corner of her mouth with his thumb.

Still a little high on blood she watched to blood on his thumb, she reacted out of pure instinct and catched his thumb with her mouth and licked off the blood. His mouth fell open and he looked at her in pure awe.

As soon as she realized what she was doing she let go and moved her hands to her mouth and stepped back from him.

"O my god… I'm so sorry. I don't know what I'm.. o my god." She panicked and quickly fled back to her room.

Klaus watched her go. _What just happened?_

* * *

Caroline emerged from her room at 9am. She hadn't slept at all after her encounter with Klaus. _What the hell was wrong with her? She acted like a complete fool._

She entered the living room and saw Rebekah sitting there, watching TV.

"Good morning" Caroline said, she would be living with her for two months so she might as well try to be nice.

"Morning. Klaus is not here"

"Okay.. Where is he?"

"He went to see that witch girl with Elijah." Rebekah said without looking at Caroline. "He also got blood bags for you. They are in the kitchen, I suppose"

Rebekah turned her head to her. "Listen. I don't know why you're here, but I don't trust you and if you do anything to hurt my family I will take you head clean off"

Caroline frowned at her "As if I would be able to take any of you down if I wanted to. You're like a billion years older than me. And no; I'm not here to hurt any of you. You have trust issues, you know that?"

"Tends to happen when people keep stabbing you in the back" she gave Caroline a sarcastic smile and turned her attention back to the TV.

Caroline rolled her eyes. Was she really supposed to sit here all day with Rebekah? She thought about going out to explore New Orleans on her own but she didn't know anything here, and she would probably get lost.  
She walked around the couch and sat on the it as far away from Rebekah as possible.

They were watching the TV in utter silence when Rebekah her phone rang.

Rebekah picked it up with a groan "What, Nik?"

"_I need you to come here and show us where this house you were talking about is."_

"And why's that?"

"_Sophie thinks she might be able to get us in"_

Rebekah sighed. "Fine. I'm on my way"

She got up and walked towards the door, she halted and looked at Caroline "Well are you coming or what?"

Caroline looked at her confused "Why do _I_ need to be there?"

"Because Nik told me to not let you out of my sight. You're delusional if you think that he would ever leave you unprotected. Now come."

"Seriously" she muttered to herself while standing up and walking after Rebekah.

* * *

They used their vampire speed to get to the place where they would meet Klaus, Elijah and Sophie.  
Rebekah stopped in front of a cemetery.

Caroline frowned. "A cemetery? Really? Your meeting place is a cemetery?"

Rebekah shrugged "I didn't choose the place"

"And _what_ exactly are we going to do?" since Klaus didn't get to finish his story yesterday, she didn't know anything of what was happening right now.

"Ask Nik" was Rebekah her short answer.

As if on cue Klaus walked towards them, Elijah and Sophie on his heels.

Sophie looked at Caroline with curiosity. "Who is this?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Not important. Rebekah; lead the way" Klaus spoke.

Rebekah began to walk and Caroline wanted to follow, but Klaus gently grabbed her by the arm and gestured for Elijah and Sophie to go in front of them.

Once they passed Klaus let her go, and they walked after them.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked her after a while

"Yeah, it was fine.." she said a bit awkward and she bit her lip. The events of yesterday still fresh on her mind.

"Oh and, thank you for getting me blood bags."

"No problem love" he replied with a smile.

"So" she said after a short silence "Do you mind filling me in? What are we going to do?"

"_We_ are not going to do anything. You are staying with Rebekah on a safe distance." He told her.  
"But remember that I told you that witches are not allowed to do magic here?"

"Yes?"

"Well, Marcel told me that he has a 'special weapon' that helps him control the witches. We've been trying to find out what this weapon is but we couldn't figure it out. Now it seems like we're finally in luck. Rebekah found a house yesterday and she was not able to get it, and she saw Marcel getting in. So that means that he's hiding something in there."

"But how are you getting in?"

"Sophie thinks that she might be able the get us in with magic"

"But won't this Marcel guy know that she used magic?"

"Maybe. But that's a risk I am willing to take"

Caroline nodded. "Right… I'm sorry but I have to ask; why are you helping Sophie? I know you don't just help people out of the goodness of your heart, so there must be some reason"

"You're right. There is."

"That is the place, Nik" they heard Rebekah say.

"But it seems like we arrived. So we will talk about this later." And he walked away from her.

"Stay here with Caroline" he told Rebekah

"Oh come on, why do I have to babysit her?" Rebekah argued.

"Stop being a brat. Stay with her."

And with that Klaus, Elijah and Sophie walked towards the house.

* * *

**And and and? : ) Yes? No? Maybe? **

**A huuuuuuuge thanks to: Diana,ilyreid,dany6390,fallinangelx3,buckeye12484 and the guest, for the wonderful reviews. They are super motivation and it really really means a lot! You are amazing, thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5: Never before love looked safe

**Hi guys! Another chapter : ). I kinda struggled with this one, so I'm really sure if it is any good.. :\ I really hope you like it. Sigh.  
Oh and I want to give a huuuuuuuuuge thanks to the user **'Look At My Comment'** (I don't even know your real name, oops) for helping me when I was stuck with this chapter haha :). You are wonderful.**

**ANYWAY. I hope you guys enjoy. I really really really do. ;_;**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Never before has love looked safe.**

They stood in front of the house. Klaus watched Sophie with impatience.

"Well? Can you get us in or not?" he said with a sharp tone.

"Can you just wait? I need to find out if it is spelled or if you just can't go in because a human is living here"

"Get to it, we don't have all day"

Sophie closed her eyes. After a short while she opened them "Oh it's definitely spelled"

"Are you strong enough to get it down?" Elijah asked her

"I think I can, but I'm not sure for how long. So we have to be quick." She explained

"Got it. Get rid of it" Klaus demanded, getting more impatient every second.

Sophie took a deep breath and closer her eyes again. She mumbled some words. "Okay it's gone. Let's go"

The three of them walked into the house, Klaus first, Sophie in the middle and Elijah after her.  
It was a mess, all the furniture was upside down, there was dust everywhere and it seemed like there hadn't been a person in there for centuries. There were two rooms, one that seemed like a living room with a small couch lying upside down, two small wooden cabinets and an empty bookcase. The other room was a very small kitchen with a counter and a faucet.

They all began to search around the small house, Klaus broke every piece of furniture he could find to see if there was something hidden inside; he ripped apart the couch, checked inside the cabinets before breaking those too and checked every layer of the bookcase. He then went to the other room to check to counter but that was completely empty too.  
Elijah checked the walls for loose stones where could be a hiding spot and Sophie checked the floor for spots.

"Well if something was here then it's definitely not here anymore" Sophie said after a while.

Klaus threw an angry punch at the wall. They began searching for this so called weapon six months ago and in all those months they haven't come one single step closer to it. This was the first lead they had.

"It HAS to be here! Why else would there be a goddamn spell on it?!"

"Niklaus. Calm down. We will find it. Maybe he did see Rebekah here yesterday and he moved it somewhere else" Elijah said, trying to calm down his brother.

All of the sudden Sophie began to gasp. She felt like someone was chocking her. She grabbed at her throat and looked for help at Elijah. He immediately flashed towards her. She let out a strangled "Help me" before passing out.

Elijah checked for her pulse at let out a relieved sigh when he found one. "She's alive" he said to Klaus.

"What happened" Klaus asked. And he heard a noise in the other room of the small house. "Did you hear that" he whispered and looked at Elijah who nodded.

"Stay with the witch. I'll check" Klaus told Elijah and he quietly walked to the door that led to the other room.  
When he stood right in front of it he halted and checked if he heard anyone on the other side but it seemed awfully quiet.

Klaus reached for the doorknob and opened the door. He walked inside the room and looked around, but there didn't seem to be anybody there. Then the door slammed closed behind him, he quickly turned around but found no one behind him.

"What the hell." He said out loud.

That was when he felt the most terrible pain in his head. He fell down on his knees, grabbing his head with his hands and began screaming. He's had several witches giving him headaches before, but never did one hurt as much as this one. He tried to keep a straight composure but with every move he made his headache seemed so get worse

Elijah heard Klaus scream and flashed into the room to help him, but he didn't get far before the same faith waited for him. He, same as Klaus, dropped on his knees and screamed because of the pain.

* * *

Caroline sat on a bench at the spot where Klaus left her with Rebekah. She didn't like sitting still and doing nothing.

Suddenly she perked up because she heard something. Someone screaming. She immediately recognized the voice to be Klaus's.

"Rebekah. Did you hear that? Something is wrong we need to go. We need to help him" she said standing up and walking towards Rebekah who was standing a few meters from her

"No… we can't." Rebekah said, but Caroline could hear from her voice that she was just as worried as she was.

"What? Are you crazy? We can't leave them in there!"

"Caroline, Nik and Elijah are originals, they can't be killed. And Sophie is a powerful witch. They'll be fine" she said, trying to convince herself too by saying it out loud. Of course she was worried about them. But she promised Nik that no matter what happened; she would keep Caroline safe. And she knew Nik would kill her if she failed.

"Fine. Then I'm going alone" Caroline said and flashed away. But Rebekah was much faster than she was and she grabbed Caroline by her throat and pinned her to a wall.

"Are you mad?! If they can make Nik scream like this, what do you think they will do to you? A baby vampire? You'll get yourself killed!" she snarled

That was when they heard another scream. Rebekah noticed that is was Elijah. Now _both _her brothers were in pain. Caroline was right, they need help.

"You stay here. I will go inside myself to see what is going on. Do NOT come after me Caroline, no matter what. I promised Nik to keep you safe and I can't do that if you put yourself in danger." She said with a strong voice.

"Fine." Caroline replied angrily.

"I'm serious Caroline. Go sit on that bench and wait for us" Rebekah instructed her.

"I said fine! Just go!"

Rebekah gave her one last look that told her that she was serious and flashed into the house.

Caroline huffed and walked back to the bench.

* * *

Rebekah flashed to the house and the first thing she saw was Sophie unconscious on the floor.  
She stretched out one leg to see if she could enter, and she could. _The spell must be completely gone, then.  
_  
Rebekah was just about to walk over to Sophie when she heard a scream coming from the other side of the closed door.

She quickly flashed to the other room to kill whoever did this to her brothers. She opened the door ,but as soon as she stepped over the threshold she also got the worst headache she ever. She fell down and tried to look up at the person who did this to them but her vision was too fuzzy to see anything. The pain increased and she let out a loud shriek.

* * *

Caroline stood before the bench frustrated. _What is taking so long?_

She then heard Rebekah her scream. "Fuck it" she said and she flashed towards the house. She carefully peaked into the house but all she saw was an unconscious Sophie. _They must be behind the other door.  
_  
She knew this probably wasn't her brightest idea, if this person could do this to three originals, then Rebekah was right and she would be dead in a heartbeat.  
She had to be smart about this. She decided to walk around the house to see if there was any other entrance.  
She smiled, proud with herself, as she found one. There was a small window in this door and she was a small woman standing there.  
_Okay. So you found them. What now._ _I could snap her neck and get it over with. But she probably has something to do with Marcel so Klaus would want her alive.  
_  
She heard Rebekah letting out a strangled scream again and she knew she had to act fast.

She flashed into the house, grabbed the woman and immediately sunk her teeth into her main artery. She drank as much and as fast as she could before the witch could attack her. When she felt the woman slump into her arms and go into an unconscious state she let her go. She witch fell on the floor with a thump and Caroline took a look at her face. She was young. Very young. Probably ever younger then herself.  
She felt some guilt wash over her when she realized that she just almost drained a person. But quickly shook it away.

Caroline looked at the three originals who finally stood up and let go of their heads. They all had different looks on their faces. Elijah had a small thankful smile, Rebekah looked at her in disbelieve; not believing that this baby vampire just risked her life for them and took down a _very _powerful witch. And Klaus had a very proud look on his face. Proud because not only did she take down the witch, she also managed to keep her alive.  
Caroline was capable of much more then most people gave her credit for.

* * *

Elijah walked to Sophie and saw that she already woke up. "What happened" she said confused.

"There was a witch here. She probably knocked you out with some spell and after that she managed to take down Niklaus, Rebekah and myself. Caroline drained her of enough blood to knock her out, but keep her alive. Niklaus wants to take her with us"

Sophie nodded "I have some herbs that we can give to her to prevent her from using magic. So you can question her without having headaches?" she suggested

Klaus walked in the room with the unconscious witch over his shoulder. "Wonderful. You bring those herbs to our home and we tie her up in the basement. I will take her there right now and we will give her some blood as soon as Sophie is there with the herbs." And he flashed away.

Elijah walked with Sophie to her place to get the herbs, and Caroline and Rebekah flashed home after Klaus.

* * *

They entered the house and Rebekah turned towards Caroline.

"Thank you for helping us" she said genuinely. "Even though you completely ignored everything I said to you. Thank you"

Caroline smiled at her "You're welcome"

Rebekah smiled back. "Well. I'm going to take a shower because I feel disgusting after being in that house" and she walked up the stairs to her room.

Caroline walked to the living room and slumped on a couch.

Klaus walked out of the basement and went straight to the living room where he found Caroline. He sat on the couch opposite of her and they smiled at each other.

"That was a very brave thing to do." He told her.

She playfully narrowed her eyes at him. "So how does it feel? Being the damsel in distress?" she giggled

He laughed at this. "Not something I would like to repeat"  
"You did some impressive work out there." He added.

She gave him a warm smile. "Thank you"

"I believe I should be the one thanking you, sweetheart"

"Yes. Yes you should" she told him with a smile on her face

He chuckled, and looked in her eyes. "Thank you, Caroline" he said sincerely.

She nodded and gave him another one of her smiles.

Her mind suddenly wandered to the witch girl ; "So.. did you tie her down?"

"I did." He said with a nod.

"What are you going to do with her? She seemed young.."

"Whatever I need to do to get some answers out of her"

"Can you just… not hurt her? Even though I already did that myself… But maybe she's an innocent in all this."

"An innocent person wouldn't attack us like that sweetheart"

"Maybe she just lived there and you were breaking into her house!" she argued.

"Did you see the house, Caroline? No one was living there. She was waiting there for us. It was a trap."

"Maybe…" she said and slumped back into her seat.

She shook her head and sighed. "I still don't understand any of this though. Why are you having this fight with Marcel? Why are you helping Sophie?"

"I am helping the witch because she told Elijah that she is able to bring Kol back to life." Klaus blurted out.  
" And Elijah believes her so he practically begged me to help. So I'm humouring him."

Caroline looked at Klaus, her eyes widening. "But Kol will go straight after Elena and Jeremy. He will kill them"

"Sweetheart, if, and I'm really pushing on the 'if' part here. If Kol would come back, we would keep him in check."

She nodded, and hoped he could. "You don't think she is able to bring him back?"

"If it really was that easy to bring dead people back, don't you think more people would've done it?"

"Bonnie brought Jeremy back to life. But she killed herself in the process" she said and she looked down, getting teary eyed again. Talking about Bonnie would never get any easier.

"We'll see. Fortunately I also have my own reasons for wanting to take down Marcel."

"Which are?" she urged him on

He opened his mouth to talk and just then Elijah and Sophie came into the house with the needed herbs

Caroline groaned because _again _she didn't get to hear the whole story.

Klaus stood up and gave her an apologetic smile.

"No. Wait I want to come with you." She said and jumped up.

"Sweetheart I don't know if that's a good idea"

"I don't care" she shot back

"Caroline…" he warned her

"Klaus" she said and she raised her eyebrows at him. Challenging him.

Elijah watched them amused as they had their little stare-off. It was interesting to see how this baby vampire seemed to have so much power over his brother. He could see in the way he looked at her that Klaus cared deeply for this girl. It was hard to believe that this is the same brother that once told him the words _"Love is a vampire's greatest weakness."_

Klaus ran a hand over his face and shook his head. Frustrated he groaned "Fine. But _don't _interfere." And he stormed away to the basement.

Caroline smiled proudly at herself as she won their little game and walked after him.

* * *

Sophie gave the girl the herbs and Klaus fed her a little of his blood to get her awake.

"Sweetheart" he said and he hit her face lightly "time to wake up"

The girl slowly opened her eyes and panicked as she saw who were standing in front of her. She began to glare at Klaus.

Klaus laughed loudly. "I'm sorry love, but your magic won't save you this time"  
"See, all we want, are some answers. As soon as you give them, you are free to go" he told her.

She girl snorted at this. "I'm not telling you anything"

Klaus put his hands on each side of the chair the girl was sitting on and gave her a cocky smirk "We'll see about that"  
He stepped back with a dark grin on his face and gave Sophie a nod, signalling her that she could do her thing.

Sophie stepped forward and lowered herself so she was on eye-level with the girl.  
"Look, as long as you cooperate and tell us what we want to know everything will be fine. But if you keep refusing then there will be consequences. So let's start with a simple one; what's your name?"

She girl kept a straight face, looking right back at Sophie and lifted one eyebrow. She slowly shook her head that indicated that she wasn't going to talk.

Sophie sighed and looked over her shoulder to Klaus en Elijah. They both nodded at her, telling her to do what she has to do. She stood up and put both her hands on the girl her head. She closed her eyes and the young girl gasped and began to struggle, trying to get away.

Caroline was watching from a distance, completely clueless of what was going on. She slowly walked forward until she was standing next to Elijah. "What is she doing to her?"

"The worst thing that you can do to a witch" Elijah said without looking at her. "Taking away her magic"

Sophie opened her eyes and took a step back for the girl. "You can have it back as soon as you told us everything you know. We'll talk again tomorrow" she said and she turned around and walked up the stairs, Elijah following her.

Caroline looked at the young girl that began sobbing. "Please just let me go. I know nothing" she pleaded. Caroline looked at her with pity. Her hands and feet were completely tied down and the chair where she was sitting on didn't seem very comfortable either. "Please!" she sobbed.

Klaus grabbed Caroline gently by the arm and dragged her up the stairs "Don't let her get to you love"

He led her into the living room where Elijah was already seated.  
Klaus slouched on the couch, grabbed his sketchpad and began drawing and Caroline began to pace in the room.

She couldn't block the girl's screaming and sobbing out, she felt incredibly sorry for her.

"Are you really sure that she is working with Marcel?" she asked.

"Positive" was Klaus his simple answer.

She suddenly stopped pacing and turned towards the two Originals.  
"Let me talk to her! She probably knows who all of you are, she doesn't know me! Maybe she thinks that she can trust me and she will talk to me!" she said excitedly.

Klaus snapped his head up and looked at her "Not a chance sweetheart"

"Why not?! It's a great idea, Klaus! She can't hurt me; she doesn't have any magic, remember?"

"Caroline, I said no" he told her with a unrelenting stare

"Well, I don't need your permission" she snapped at him while crossing her arms. "You probably enjoy this tying up and torturing thing, I bet you do it all the time. But I don't. And I'm not going to let you tell me what I can and cannot do" she snapped at him.

Elijah raised his eyebrows at this. This girl has a lot of nerve for talking to Niklaus like that, while knowing his temper. But he had to admit, her idea was not that bad. She was right, the witch girl probably knows all about the Originals and Caroline is a complete stranger to her. It might work  
He looked over at Klaus who had his fists clenched in anger. Any other person would've had a snapped neck by now.  
Elijah decided to jump in before this little argument could escalade.  
"I will go with her brother, I will make sure nothing happens" and he guided Caroline out of the room before Klaus could turn it down.

They walked in silence towards the basement, Elijah opened the door and gestured for Caroline to go first.

"You have to let me go in alone" she said

"I'm afraid I can't do that Miss Forbes"

"Elijah, she won't talk if you are there"

He narrowed his eyes a little and considered her words.

"Fine. Go. I am staying right in front of this door, if I hear something going wrong I am coming right in"

She gave him a wide smile "Thank you, this will work!" she promised him and she walked down the basement.

* * *

The girl looked up as she heard someone walked down the stairs. "Please let me go" she pleaded.

"I can't do that. I'm sorry" Caroline said with a sad smile. "But listen" she said and she kneeled in front of the girl "you can trust me. Just tell me who you are and why you were in that house and they will let you go, I promise"

"You don't actually believe that, right?" she girl said with disbelieve "as soon as they got out of me what they want, they will kill me"

"That's not true. I will make sure that you are getting out safe. They just need some answers" she assured

She girl shook her head "I can't"

"Can you at least tell me your name? My name is Caroline" she offered.

"Davina" she whispered

Caroline supressed a smile. _See, I told you I would get answers._

"How old are you?" she tried

"Seventeen"

"Okay. See, now we're getting somewhere." She said with a small smile. "Are you working for Marcel"

Davina kept quiet.

"I'm going to take that as a yes" Caroline concluded.

"What are you to them?" Davina suddenly asked

"Why do you wanna know?" Caroline retorted

She shrugged "Curiosity"

Deciding that, since she wanted Davina to be honest, honesty was the best way to go; she told her "They're my friends.. Kinda"

Davina snickered "Right"

"Are you going to answer my questions now?"

"Let's make a deal. For every question you answer, I answer one" Davina suggested

"Deal" Caroline said without thinking.

"I start." Davina stated. "What are you to Klaus?"

Caroline frowned "I already told you that we're friends"

"Klaus does not have friends"

"Well, apparently he does. My turn: why were you in that house?"

"I was waiting for your Original friends"

"Why?"

"One question at the time. Where do you live?"

"Mystic Falls. Why were you waiting for them?"

"Because someone told me to"

"Who? Marcel?"

"You're really bad at this game" Davina retorted.

Caroline grunted. "God. Fine. What is your question?"

"What were _you guys_ doing at that house?"

Caroline was just about to answer when Elijah barged in. "Caroline" he said.

"What?" she asked confused. And Elijah shook his head.

"Aw looks like play time is over" Davina said, faking sadness. "Too bad."

"Come" Elijah told Caroline.

Once they were back upstairs Caroline asked "What is it? Why did you stop me, she was finally talking."

"They can't know what we were looking for" Elijah explained

"Oh. Right. I'm sorry, I got a little carried away I guess"

"No you did good. It was a good idea. Very clever"

Caroline gave him a small smile in response.

"Now if you please excuse me, I have some business to take care of" Elijah said politely and started to walk away.

"Oh, Elijah?!" Caroline called after him. He turned around to face her again "Yes, Miss Forbes?"

"Do you know where Klaus is? I think I need to apologize. I didn't mean to snap at him like that" she chuckled lightly.

"He disappeared to his room"

"Is he mad?"

"At you? I am not quite sure if he is capable of being truly angry with you" Elijah said with a smile.

Caroline snorted "Ha, yeah we'll see about that. Thanks"

* * *

She knocked on his door. "Klaus? Can I come in?"

When he didn't answer she slowly opened his door and peaked inside. She saw him sitting on his bed.

"Hey can we… o my god what did you do" she said when she saw his bloodied hand. She scurried to him and grabbed his hand to see how bad it was.

"It's nothing. It already healed" he said while withdrawing his hand.

"What happened?"

"I punched a mirror" he said, still not looking at her.

"Of course you did" she said softly while rolling her eyes. She walked away from him and went into the bathroom that was connected to his room; careful not to step on any glass that was on the floor, she grabbed a towel and turned on the faucet to make the towel wet.

She walked back to him and sat next to him on the bed. "Give me your hand" she demanded.

When he didn't respond she just grabbed his hand forcefully and went to clean it.

"Listen" she said while cleaning his hand "I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I just thought I had a great idea. Turns out it wasn't. I got nothing useful out of her" she sighed

He finally turned his head to look at her. "I'm not mad at you" he said and he abruptly stood up.

"Well it sure looks like you are"

He gritted his teeth in frustration and took a few more steps away from her "You don't understand"

"Then explain it to me" she said walking after him.

He turned around to face her and licked his lips "The only thing I want right now, if for _you_ to be safe. And you being in New Orleans right now is not safe, Caroline. There is a war coming, and although I don't want you to go, maybe you should. As soon as they find out that you're important to me they _will_ use you against me. I'm trying really hard to keep you safe, but I can't do that if you are getting involved in this. You shouldn't go questioning witches who work with the enemy. I _need _to keep you safe. If something happens to you….."

Caroline took his hand in hers "Klaus, nothing is going to happen to me. And I really appreciate it, but it is not your job to keep me safe, I can take care of myself. And I'm here because I _want_ to be here, and I'm staying. And I want to help."

"Caroline..' he started but she was quick to stop him "No. Stop. Don't fight me on this. I'm not leaving."

He sighed and looked down at their still joined hands. "Fine" he said reluctantly.

She gave him one of her biggest smiles and did what she thought was the right thing to do now; she grabbed him around his waist and hugged him tightly. She breathed in deeply, inhaling his scent.  
He paused for a second before pulling her closer, on hand on her waist and the other one buried in her hair.  
She felt him relax a little under her touch.

"Everything is going to be fine" she murmured.

* * *

**Welllppp. ? Thoughts? I myself was a little reluctant about posting this chapter tbh. It was kinda all over the place, wasn't it?**

**Yeah yeah the end was a ****_little _****fluffy but well, I figured they could use that, before they go through what I have planned for them ;).**

There were some questions so:  
_To the guest that asked about the smut:_** I'm sure at some point there will be smut, but not for a while. I'm planning on taking their relationship slowly. :)**

Dany6390:** I'm glad you liked it, and yes they will be dancing around each other for a while. The thing I like about their 'relationship' is that they are slowly building it up and not immediately jump into bed with each other. So yeah :). Also: Hayley is ****_not _****pregnant in this story.**

ilyreid:** No, there isn't a baby in this story. I don't like the baby storyline so I didn't want to put it in my story.  
But yes, he did sleep with Hayley and he doesn't want Caroline to find out. And although I am not a big fan of Hayley, she will make an appearance in this story.  
**  
And the guest that asked about the chapter titels and tumblr:** The titels are just random lyrics from the songs that I listen to while writing the chapter lol. No special meaning behind it ;p. Also; I do have a tumblr account, but because I'm really insecure about my writing no one there knows that this story is mine :p. So, I kinda want to keep a low profile lol. But if you have/make an account here I can send my tumblr URL to you in private, if you really want it.**

Also; _Babygirlz_** told me that it could be a little more detailed, so thank you for the tip and I will try! Details are my weakness, I really suck at bringing details into a story. But thank you for pointing it out.**

**And of course HUGE thanks to everyone that read this story, reviewed it, followed it or put it in their fave's. You have no idea how happy you guys make me :). I kinda want to talk back to all of you but that would make this already way too long A/N never ending.**

**Oh and one last question; do you guys prefer if I update like I do now and with this length of chapters, OR do would you like it more if the chapters were longer and I would update like.. once or twice per week?**

**Xcuse me for the long author note ;_;.**


	6. Chapter 6: Let Me Be Me

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay. Real life happened. ;_; My brother got into the hospital and ugh I just had a lot of stress.. I'm still having a hard time atm but I'll try to update faster.**

**Good thing is; I finally have a beta J. Huge thanks to: ShiningAngelEyes. You're the best :).**

**I'm having a really hard time with this story right now lol.  
I know exactly where I want this story to go, I just don't know how to get there yet. :(.**

**And yes, I know there's not a lot of Klaroline in here. And there probably won't be much next chapter. But after that it will be filled with it, promise. Please stick with me?**

**Welp, enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter six: Let me be me**

The next week flew by.

They still kept Davina locked up in the basement, everyday someone else would try to get something out of her. Klaus even agreed to let Caroline try every now and then. He would always stay close, but it was a step forward.

Everyone had their own techniques while questioning Davina.  
Caroline tried to gain her trust. She even talked about Bonnie; she mentioned how she had a best friend who was a witch and she died while using too much magic. She also told Davina that this one time someone took Bonnie her magic, and Bonnie had told her that it was one of the worst things that ever happened to her. Caroline thought that maybe if she tried to connect, that Davina would talk. But she still had no success whatsoever.

Elijah always was the one who brought Davina food. Thinking that maybe if he was always the one who brought her that, that she would eventually be grateful and maybe even talk to him. She never did.

Rebekah also tried to get something out of her. She wasn't as nice as Caroline and Elijah though. She loved to torment the girl with giving her the most detailed stories about how she could rip Davina to shreds but still keep her alive. Of course that wasn't very successful either.

And Klaus.. Well Klaus was Klaus. He tried by threatening Davina her family. Telling her how he would kill them one by one right before her eyes. Other times he would just stand there looking at her in complete silence, with a dangerous smirk on his face that said more than a thousand words could. But also he couldn't get anything out of her.

* * *

The time Caroline didn't spend on Davina she spends mostly with Rebekah, since Klaus was busy with either Davina or he was with Elijah and Sophie. He promised her that next week he would have all the time to show her New Orleans, so she went with it.

The entire week they spend at the house, watching movies and sharing music with each other.

But today she went shopping with Rebekah; they went outside the French Quarter just to be safe. And Caroline came to the conclusion that she wasn't so bad after all. They actually had a lot in common and could talk for hours about the simplest things.  
They mostly talked about clothes, shoes, TV shows and music, but at some point Mystic Falls came up.

"How is Matt doing?"

"He's pretty good. He's going to college and seems to enjoy it. You should call him sometime, I bet he would like that" Caroline replied.  
She knew about the road trip Rebekah made with Matt. But neither of them ever brought it up. Matt just came back home and picked up his old job at the grill before heading off to college.

"Oh I don't know about that" Rebekah spoke a little uneasy. "But let's not talk about that" she added quickly before Caroline could say anything else.

"All right"

"So" Rebekah said "what is going on between you and my brother?" She asked teasingly

"What... Nothing is going on, we're friends"

"Right."

"I'm serious"

"Sure you are"

"Ugh"

"He cares about you, you know"

"I care about him too" Caroline confessed. "I'm just.. not ready to start anything with him."

"Not ready… But you want to?" Rebekah asked carefully

Caroline groaned "I don't know. It's just… he is.. ugh I don't know. It's complicated"

Rebekah nodded understanding.

"Let's just skip the boy talk"

"Sounds like a plan"

* * *

Around 5pm they arrived back at the house, packed with bags filled with new clothes and shoes.  
They both dumped their bags on one of the couches in the living room and settled themselves on an other couch.

"I see you girls had fun?" Klaus said walking into the living room.

"Yep. I'm afraid we spend all of our family fortune" Rebekah responded

"Doubt that"

"Any progress with the witch girl?" Rebekah asked.

"Nothing. Elijah is trying to bribe her with food again as we speak"

Rebekah sighed "She is not going to talk. We need a better method"

"Yes Rebekah. If you have any brilliant plans please don't hesitate to share them" Klaus said annoyed as he sat down next to Caroline.

"Did you have fun love? I know how much torment it is to spend a whole day with my dear sister"

"Shut up Nik"

Caroline giggled and playfully pushed his shoulder "Yes it was fun. She is not that bad"

"I beg to differ"

Then Elijah walked in.

"Let me guess brother" Klaus murmured "Nothing?"

"Not a word" Elijah replied and he walked towards the couch and also sat down.

"What a surprise" Klaus groaned

"She can't stay mute forever, she will talk eventually" Elijah said, clearly having a lot more patience then Klaus.

"In the meantime, Miss Forbes" he addressed Caroline "how are things in Mystic Falls? Does Elena has her humanity back?"

"Oh eh, things are good. Yes Elena is back to her old self, thank god. And Bonnie managed to bring Jeremy back to life.. She died while doing it though.." she replied and looked down at her hands, still uneasy with talking about Bonnie her death.

"I'm sorry for your loss"

"Thank you"

"What of the cure?" Elijah asked "Last time I was there Silas managed to get it, but I don't see any dead enemies here, so I suspect that his plan did not succeed?"

"Eh…" Caroline began. Elena told Caroline all about Elijah his love affair with Katherine. Caroline looked at Klaus for instructions, not sure if she was supposed to tell Elijah about Katherine being human.  
Klaus looked back at her and nodded.

Caroline gulped "Well… Katherine tried to kill Elena, and Elena had the cure on her and she shoved in down Katherine her throat.. So Katherine is human" she said carefully while observing Elijah his reaction.

"Katerina... she is a human?" Elijah asked shocked.

"She is"

Elijah quickly stood up and started to walk away but suddenly stopped in the doorway and turned around.  
"Is she still in Mystic Falls?"

"Yes she lives there"

Klaus immediately caught up on what Elijah was planning and flashed in front of him. "You cannot leave. Not now"

"Niklaus. I care about her. I need to see her… I need to see how she is doing"

"It can wait Elijah, we have more important manners on our hands right now!" Klaus nearly shouted.

Caroline quickly walked over to the two brothers "Klaus" she said and she put her hand on his arm trying to snap him out of it.

Elijah tried to pass Klaus but Klaus put his hand on his chest and pushed him back "You are not leaving"

"Klaus" Caroline tried again. She tugged on his arm a little harder and he finally looked at her. "If I was the one who was human, wouldn't you want to see how I was doing?" she tried.

He said nothing but she saw his eyes soften a little so she added "Just let Elijah check up on Katherine, I'm sure he won't be gone for long. And aren't you the most powerful creature on the planet? I'm sure you can keep everything under control for a while" she chuckled at the last part

His eyes held hers for a while, his lips pressed together and his brows furrowed. "Fine" he said while still looking at her.

Then he turned to Elijah "Be back within seven days"

Elijah nodded "Thank you brother."

"And thank you, miss Forbes" he added and left the room.

Klaus looked back at Caroline who still had her hand on his arm. They stood still for a while, gazing in each other's eyes.

"Well that was interesting" Rebekah announced, still seated on the couch. Caroline quickly took a step back and let go of Klaus his arm, forgotten that Rebekah was also in the room. She cleared her throat.

"Do you think Elijah is going to turn Katherine?" she asked to no one in particular.

"If she wants him to, he will do it in a heartbeat" Rebekah answered.

"Lovesick fool" Klaus groaned and he grabbed a glass and poured himself some booze.

"You're one to talk." Rebekah retorted.

Klaus ignored this comment en sat back down on the couch with a sigh. Suddenly he perked up. "Turn her" he said.

"What?" Caroline said in confusing.

"Turn her. I'm going to give the witch blood and threaten to kill her if she still refuses to talk. Being a vampire is a witch her greatest nightmare." He said while quickly standing up and he strolling to the basement.

"What" Caroline said while she watched him walk away. She turned to Rebekah. "He can't turn her, it will destroy her"

Rebekah shrugged. "He won't if she talks. It's the best plan we have right now. Stop caring so much."

Caroline groaned and walked after him towards the basement. She walked down the stairs and sat down on the last step. Klaus was standing in front of Davina with a wicked smile on his face.

"Here's what's gonna happen witch." He said while walking around her, like he is a predator and she is a prey. He stopped when he stood behind her and leaned down

"You are going to tell us exactly what we need to know.. or" he started.

Caroline saw his face changing and his hybrid features emerging, he pulled up his sleeve and bit his wrist. He pushed his wrist into Davina her mouth and she began to struggle and let out a shocked shriek. Once he was sure that she had his blood in her system he pulled back his wrist. He walked around her again so he was now standing in front of her.

"or I will kill you and you will be a vampire. The choice is yours. But you see, as a vampire, I am able to compel the truth out of you. There are only benefits in it for me. So don't think that I won't do it."

Davina looked at him with terror in her eyes and then looked at Caroline for help. "You can't let him do this. You are better than them, you are good, I see it in you" she told Caroline.

Before Caroline had the time to answer Klaus was talking again "She is not going to help you witch girl, so talk"

"You have ten seconds before I snap your neck" he added.

"Please. You can't do this" Davina pleaded.

"Eight"

"Caroline, please. Help me" she begged, and Caroline quickly looked away from her. She was not okay with what was happening but she knew that if she tried to stop Klaus it would only cause more problems.

"Six, I'd hurry if I were you" Klaus told her with a dark smile on his face.

"Five. Four. Three" he counted down and brought his hands to Davina her neck. "Two"

Caroline looked away from them and waited for the sound of cracking bones.

"One" Klaus said and was about to snap her neck before he got interrupted.

"NIK" Rebekah yelled.

Klaus groaned and took a step back from Davina. "Consider this another few minutes to think about your decision" he said and walked upstairs, Caroline hot on his heels.

"What is it Rebekah?"

"Marcel is here"

"What? Where?"

"He's standing in front of the house. And he doesn't look very happy"

Klaus looked at Caroline "Stay with Rebekah" he said before walking towards to door and stepping outside.

Caroline tried to listen to what was happening outside but she couldn't hear a thing. She closed her eyes to concentrate and tried again but still had no success.  
She turned towards Rebekah

"Why can't I hear anything?"

"Sophie spelled this house so that vampires can't hear what is happening inside. The only downside is that we can't hear what is happening outside either" Rebekah explained.

"Oh." Caroline responded. "What do you think Marcel wants?"

"He probably found out about his little witch girl missing and came to see if Nik has her" Rebekah said with a shrug. "Don't worry, Nik will handle it"

* * *

"Marcel" Klaus said while stepping outside. "What are you doing here, mate?"

"I think you know exactly why I am here" Marcel responded.

"Please enlighten me, I have no clue"

"You took something from me" Marcel said and walked closer to Klaus and stopped when they were toe to toe.

"Did I now? And what would that something be?"

Marcel shot him a wide small and took two steps back. "Two can play that game" he said and he snapped his fingers, and he flashed away. Four vampires emerged out of different corners of the street and attacked Klaus.

* * *

Rebekah and Caroline were sitting on the couch in the living room when Rebekah heard something from upstairs.

"Did you hear that?" she asked Caroline

Caroline nodded.

"Stay here. I'll go check" Rebekah said and stood up to walk up the stairs.

Caroline sighed and slumped back into the couch.

"Oh this was way too easy" an unfamiliar voice said from behind her and before she had a chance to turn around everything went black.

* * *

**A/N**

**That's it folks ;_;. Let me know what you think, please?**

**Thank you for all the reviews and I'm sorry again for not updating and not responding to the reviews. As I said, real life is pretty bad right now and my head hurts from all the stress I'm having :(.  
But I really do appreciate all the support I'm getting. You guys are truly the best. And I will try to update again next week.**

**Next chapter shit goes downnnnnn.**

**xx**


	7. Chapter 7: It's on me now

**Chapter Seven: It's on me now**

* * *

Klaus was taken by surprise by these four vampires. Two of them were trying to hold back his arms, he quickly recovered himself and ripped his arms out of the grasps of the two vampires and smashed his hands down their chests and tore out their hearts. _Two down, two to go. _The third vampire was coming at him and Klaus kicked him on one of his knees, breaking it, the vampire screamed in pain. Klaus grabbed the vampire by the head and used all his strength to rip off his head.  
He turned to the forth who was looking at him with fear in his eyes. Klaus smirked at him before flashing towards to vampire and biting its neck. He was delighted when he tasted no sign of vervain.

He looked the vampire in his eyes and let the compulsion take over "Go back to Marcel, tell him that this is what is coming for him. A slow painful death. Let him watch you die. Let him know in how much pain you are"  
The vampire nodded absently. Klaus released him and watched him speed off.

He let out a sigh before heading back to his house. He walked in and immediately noticed how quiet it was. Too quiet. He walked to the living room which he found empty.

"Rebekah?! Caroline?!" he called. But got no response.

He checked the kitchen and when he found no one there he walked up the stairs to look if they went to one of the bedrooms. He checked Rebekah and Caroline their rooms first, but both were empty.

He opened the door of his own room, where he finally found Rebekah. With a stake buried in her heart. He quickly sped to her and sighed in relief when he saw that it was just a regular wooden stake. He pulled it out and flashed downstairs to grab a blood bag, not even a minute later he returned to Rebekah her side and poured some of the blood in her mouth.

After a few moments Rebekah began to regain colour and her hand shot out to grab the blood bag, which she emptied fast. She took a few unneeded deep breaths. "Thank you" she told Klaus.

"What happened? Where is Caroline?"

"I don't know, I heard noise in here and I went to check it but before I knew it someone staked me. I left Caroline in the living room"

"She's not there. Where is she?"

"I don't know Nik! Maybe she went to hide somewhere"

"I checked everywhere except the bathrooms, Elijah his room and the other spare rooms. Get up and help me find her" he demanded.

"Fine" she groaned and got up. "I'll check the bathrooms." She told him.

He nodded and walked away.

After 10 minutes of checking the bathrooms, Rebekah walked downstairs and towards the living room where she found Klaus sitting on the couch, nursing a drink. He looked up when he heard her walking in.

"I checked all the rooms. I even double checked everything. She's not anywhere" he told her while standing up. "It was all a distraction. Marcel outside, the vampires attacking me, the noises upstairs."

"Oh. And as if things couldn't get worse. They also took the witch girl" he added with a humourless chuckle

Suddenly he threw his glass against a wall in a rage and let out a loud angry scream.

"NIK. Calm down, we will find her!"

He glared at her "I told you to stay with her!" he screamed at her. "And how could you be so weak to get overpowered by some young vampires!"

"Don't put this on me!" Rebekah screamed back at him. "If you were so desperate to keep her safe, then maybe you shouldn't have let her stay here in New Orleans while you were playing war!" she snapped.

She could tell that his struck a chord when he didn't respond and turned his back to her. "I'm calling Elijah" he murmured.

"We don't need Elijah for this. We can do this together. We will get her back."

"They have the witch. Remember last time when she attacked us?"

"She can't do much without her powers." Rebekah said with a shrug.

"It won't be long before they figure that out and try to take Sophie. We need to get to her first. Now"

* * *

Caroline groaned as she woke up. Her head was pounding and her neck was hurting. She opened her eyes but was met with complete darkness. "What the hell" she whispered to herself. She then noticed that her hands were in shackles above her head. She tried to break them but found that she couldn't. She let her head hang back against the wall where she was seated against.

She shot up when a door opened and squinted her eyes closed when she was blinded with sunlight. She looked at the person that walked in, waiting for her vision to become more clear. She didn't recognize the man that was standing in front of her.

"Who are you?" she asked, but just as she expected she didn't get an answer.

"She's awake" the guy screamed. And a few seconds later another man walked in the small room. This one she did know.

"You can go" he told the other guy.

"Marcel." She said. "What do you want? Why am I here?"

"All in due time darling" he told her.

He kneeled in front of her and reached out with his hand and touched her cheek. She moved away her head. "Don't touch me" she hissed.

"I understand what he sees in you. You're very beautiful"

"Who?"

"Oh come now, you two didn't _really_ think that I bought that bullshit about you not being important to him, did you?" he said while laughing.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Caroline said, trying to keep up the act.

"I know everything about you, Caroline Forbes. Born in Mystic Falls. Mother's named Liz, sheriff of the town. Father Bill, died. I even know all about your friends. Elena, the doppelganger. Stefan and Damon Salvatore. The witch, Bonnie, who also died. A human named Matt. And of course the hybrid, Tyler."

Her jaw dropped a little in surprise with all his knowledge about her life, but she quickly straightened herself, she didn't want him to think that he was getting to her. She raised his eyebrows at him, not quite understanding why he was telling her this.

"I also happen to know that our dear friend Klaus lived in the same small town. She you can drop the act, Caroline." He told her.

"So we met once or twice. So what?"

"You're not a very good liar"

"Maybe because I'm not lying."

He smiled at her and stood up. Walking to the corner of the room. He grabbed the chains that were hanging there, and when he pulled on them she felt herself getting pulled up. He stopped when she was in a standing position. He rolled the chains around some kind of hook and walked back towards her and stood in front on her.

"Let's just hope that he cares enough about you to come and save you before I get tired of torturing you"

"What do you want from me?" she asked. Unfortunately she was used to being tortured, but she didn't particularly enjoy is, so if she could avoid it, she would gladly.

He didn't answer her at first but just walked out of the door. She took the opportunity to check her surroundings, she was in a very small room, there was another pair of shackles of the wall to her left, and there was a small table standing on her right. The floor was made of stone and the door looked like something that they had in prisons, there was a small hatch in the middle of it.  
After a few minutes Marcel came back with a tray in his hands, on it she saw a vervain plant, a glove and a knife.

"To answer your question, I want nothing from you. He said while putting on the glove. "I just need Klaus to get out of this town" he continued, as he grabbed the vervain. "And I figured, that the best way to reach that goal, is to put your life in danger"

He came back to stand in front of her and gave her a sadistic smile before moving the vervain close to her face. "This is going to sting a little" he said before holding the vervain against her cheek. She tried desperately to hold back a scream and tried to turn her head away from him. In response he grabbed her by the neck with his other hand and continued to burn her with the vervain. She felt tears of pain starting to form in her eyes and shut her eyes closely to prevent them from falling, not wanting to show any weakness. She then realized that her feet weren't bound together and brought one leg up and kicked him hard against his crotch.

Marcel jumped back in pain fell on his knees groaning. Caroline couldn't help but chuckle at the pain that she inflicted on him. He looked up at her with wrath in his eyes. "You will pay for that" he told her. He stood up, still a bit wobbly on his legs from the pain, and walked out of the room again.

Caroline tried to tug the shackles again, she needed to get out of here. But it seemed like they were made for vampires. They wouldn't even budge. She stopped when she saw Marcel coming back, with two other vampires by his side. He had two gloves on now, and a rope in his hands. She could see that the rope was wet and she smelled the strong scent of vervain. She put one and two together. She remembered when Alaric, well.. his evil side, did the same thing to her and winced at the thought of the pain she knew she would get.

The two other vampires went to each side of her. One of them kneeled down and held her legs together while the other pushed her against the wall by her shoulders. Marcel smiled at her before kneeling next to the other vampire, the rope still in his hands.

"Hold her still" he told them. And he then put the vervain rope around her legs. Caroline could feel it burning, even though she was wearing jeans, and began to struggle against them. Marcel bound the rope tightly around her legs and when he was done the vampires let her go and left the room again. Caroline whimpered in pain.

"That's better" Marcel said and he grabbed her by the chin so that she would look at him. "Don't ever do something like that again" he told her and then let her go and walked out of the room again. This time closing the door, letting her in complete darkness again.

* * *

Klaus and Rebekah walked into the bar where Sophie works. Klaus checked the bar for her and saw her standing behind the bar and let out a sigh of relief, they didn't get her yet. At least one thing went right.

He walked towards her and wasted no time. "Sophie. You need to come with us _right _now. Marcel just took Caroline and the witch girl and they are going to come for you when they figure out that you took her powers"

Sophie blinked in surprise at this. "How could that happen?!"

"They led me outside and attacked me as distraction and they staked Rebekah." He said while shooting a side glance to Rebekah.

Sophie sighed. "Well.. I can't just leave now. I'm working" she said, signalling at the bar.

"Don't you have colleagues that can work for you?" Rebekah asked.

"I can call someone" Sophie suggested.

"Yes. Do that. Hurry" Klaus said irritated.

Sophie nodded and grabbed her phone. "I'm going to call in the kitchen; I can't hear anything with this music"

"Rebekah is going with you" Klaus said and Rebekah rolled her eyes at his demanding tone, but followed Sophie nevertheless.

Klaus sat down on one of the barstools as he waited for Rebekah and Sophie to come back, when someone sat down next to him. He looked sideways at the person and rolled his eyes frustrated when he saw who it was.

"What do you want"

"Thought you looked lonely and might want some company" Hayley said seductively.

"If I wanted any company, it sure as hell wouldn't be yours"

"Oh come on, we had fun remember?"

Klaus closed his eyes annoyed at her flirtation and turned to face her. "Hayley. It was a one night thing. It was, and will never, be more than that. I don't care about you, nor will I ever. Now, leave me alone"

Hayley looked at him with hurt written all over her face, but she quickly tried to hide it and scoffed at him before walking away.

Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose frustrated. He still couldn't believe that they took Caroline. Who knows what they are doing to her or where she is. How could he let this happen?

When Sophie and Rebekah walked back in he looked up at them with a questioning look.

"My colleague is here in 15 minutes" Sophie said.

"Great. Rebekah can wait here for her and serve your customers while you come with me" Klaus said while standing up, not taking no for an answer.

"What? Why?" Rebekah said

"Because I have something important to do and I need a witch for it, and it can't wait"

"Fine" Rebekah mumbled, not one bit happy with it.

Sophie shot Rebekah an apologetic look and quickly showed her were everything stood before walking around the bar to go with Klaus.

* * *

When Klaus and Sophie entered the house, Klaus wasted no time. "You need to figure out where Caroline is so I can go and get her. Can you do a location spell?"

"I can, but I need something personal of her. It would be even better if it was like, blood or hair"

"I think she has a hairbrush upstairs?"

"Perfect"

Klaus nodded and quickly went to Caroline her bedroom to get it.

He came back and handed the brush over to Sophie.

Klaus also grabbed a map of New Orleans out of a drawer in the living room "I assume you need this?"

"Yeah. And a knife? Or something else that is sharp?"

He handed her a letter opener that he had lying on the small coffee table.

Sophie made a small cut in her hand with the opener and let it drip on the map, she then grabbed some hair out of the brush and started chanting.

Klaus looked at the map as the blood started moving. He furrowed his brow when he saw where the blood stopped.

Sophie opened her eyes. "That's where she is.. Do you know where it is?"

"It's where I found Marcel when he was human. Why would he take her there?"

"Beats me"

Klaus heard the front door opening and closing and immediately went into defence mode. He stood in front of Sophie, waiting for the intruder to come in, but relaxed when he saw Rebekah coming in.

"Bekah, you have to stay here and keep Sophie save. DON'T leave her side. Ever" He told her.

"Where are you going?" she asked him confused.

He stopped in the doorway. "I'm going to get Caroline back"

* * *

**A/N**

**Well that was pretty fast right? **

**Yeah yeah, no Klaroline interaction, I know. Makes me sad too. ;_;. But after all this kidnapping is over, there will be lotsss. Promise.  
But I hope the chapter was still somewhat interesting. And if not; I'm sorry.**

** Katie; Yes, I have a little surprise for the Katherine/Elijah fans under us. :). I love them too, so I had to get them into this story of course. **

**Again; thank you all for your reviews/follows/faves. Means a lot. And pretty please leave a review? :). I would like to know if you guys are still interested in this story or not.. :\ **


	8. Chapter 8: I'll give you strenght

**Chapter Eight: I'll Give You Strenght To Pull Through**

* * *

The door opened with a loud bang, Caroline straightened herself and squeezed her eyes shut at the sudden light that came into the room. She had spent the hours trying to get free and she was exhausted. Her entire body ached from struggling and the pain in her legs from the vervain rope was almost unbearable.

When her vision finally started to get more clear she saw Marcel, he was leaning against the wall next to the door and had a big smile plastered on his face. Caroline looked back at him with hatred in her eyes. She refused to be scared of this guy, he probably got off on the fear of his victims and she would not give him that satisfaction.

He pushed himself off the wall and walked towards her, the smile never leaving his face. He looked behind him when two of his vampires walked into the room, one of them had a bowl with some kind of liquid in it, Caroline assumed that it was more vervain water. The other had a bin in his hands of which she couldn't see what was in it.  
Marcel motioned his head towards the small table where the vampires put the supplies on before leaving the room.

"A little bird told me that our dear friend Klaus is on his way" Marcel said when the vampires left. "And I'm afraid that we have to inflict more pain on you, otherwise he would never take this serious" he continued while walking towards the table. He pulled out a short piece of rope from the bin and let if fall into the liquid; confirming Caroline's thoughts, it was vervain. He grabbed the two gloves, pulled them on and lifted the rope from the vervain.  
He turned around, walked towards her again and stopped right in front of her.

"This will hurt"

He lifted the rope towards her face and put it into her mouth. Caroline squinted her eyes closed to prevent herself from crying. Marcel made a knot with both ends of the rope at the back of her head and made sure that it wouldn't get loose by tugging on it, making the rope dig deeper into the corners of her mouth. She could feel the vervain burning everywhere, inside her mouth, her lips, her cheeks and at the back of her head. Her mind flashed back to the time when Alaric did this exact same thing to her, and somehow she knew that Marcel would do much worse things to her than all of that. She tried her best not the cry and scream but she could barely hold it back due to the terrible pain. Still she did not want to show weakness in front of Marcel, instead she kept repeating one sentence in her head 'Klaus is on his way'.

She didn't even notice that Marcel had walked away from her until she finally opened her eyes again. He stood at the table again, he was rummaging through the supplies that were in the bin.

He sighed while slowly strolling towards her again with his hands behind his back.

"I much prefer to use a knife. But unfortunately, as you know, vampires heal. And we don't want that… So that's why" he said while taking his hands away from his back to dangle a gun in front of her "we are going to use this"

Caroline raised her eyebrows at him unimpressed. She had been shot many times before and she got over it, and it wouldn't kill her.

"I think you should be a little more worried, dear Caroline. You see, these bullets in here" he tapped with his finger on the magazine of the gun "are dipped in vervain… and we also managed to find a sweet werewolf who wanted to donate some venom. So you better hope that Klaus shows up before you die a painful death"

Caroline's eyes widened in fear with this new information. There was werewolf venom on the bullets. She suffered two times before from this venom and it was the worst kind of pain she ever endured.

Marcel chuckled "There's the fear that I was looking for!" he exclaimed.

He lifted up his arm and pointed the gun at her. "Better start praying darling" he told her, before pulling the trigger and shooting her in her stomach.  
This time Caroline let out a high shriek of pain and no matter how hard she tried to keep them away; tears were streaming down her face. She could already feel the venom doing its job as it spread through her body, weakening her slowly.

Marcel grinned at her again before calling "Dimitri! Bring the device over here please!"

A few moments later a vampire she haven't seen before walked into the room with a weird looking device in his hands. To Caroline it looked like a simple iron square box with two straps connected to it. She had never seen this thing before. Dimitri gave the device over the Marcel.

"You're probably wondering what this is. Let me tell you." He grabbed a small key out of his pant's pocket and locked it in the side of the square, opening it. Dimitri handed him a short wooden stake. "In here, we can input this small wooden subject" he said while clicking the wood in the device, it made a small click. When he heard the click he closed the square again and locked it with the key. "And then we have this really handy thing; called a sensor, and there are hanging four of them, right there." he said while pointing at the left wall. She saw four small devices hanging there one meter away from the door, they were spread out on the length of the wall. There was no way someone could get through it without triggering at least one of them. The vampire named Dimitri walked to the sensors, and activated one of them.

"And when our good friend walks through the door to rescue his damsel in distress" he continued while holding the device towards the wall and nodding at Dimitri, who waved his hand in front of the sensor. And as soon as he did, the wooden stake flew out of the device and crashed against the wall.

"then you will be dead" he finished. And he opened the device again to put the stake back in it.

"Dimitri, deactivate it and then uncuff her hands" he ordered. And the other vampire immediately obeyed.

He pulled out a set of keys out of his jacket and uncuffed Caroline. She fell on the floor with a thump, weakened from the werewolf venom in her system. She recovered herself slightly and crawled up onto her knees.

Marcel walked around her and came to a stop behind her. He roughly grabbed one of her arms and pulled it through one of the straps of the device, and then the other. Like a backpack. A deadly backpack. Caroline tried to struggle against him but she knew it was useless, he was older than her and she was weakened, she could never get away from this. And with the rope with vervain still in her mouth she couldn't even warn Klaus about the device that was now on her back, above her heart. If Klaus was on time.

Marcel pulled her back up and Dimitri cuffed her hands again so she was standing. Dimitri then looked at Marcel for orders, the other simply nodded at him which seemed to be enough for Dimitri as he walked out of the room.

Marcel grabbed Caroline's chin to get her to look at him. He looked at her with fake sympathy. "I'm sorry it had to be this way darling" he told her before he let her go. He walked to the four devices and activated all four of them, careful not to trigger one of them, with that done he walked to leave the building, never looking back. He closed the door. Leaving her in darkness once again.

Caroline felt herself getting weaker every second, but she knew that if she wanted to have a chance to survive, she had to stay awake. So she fought to stay conscious. She fought harder than she ever did. And she kept repeating that one sentence in her head again.  
'Klaus is on his way'

* * *

Klaus walked into the area where the locater spell said Caroline would be. It was an outlying part of New Orleans. There weren't many people living here, and there weren't many buildings left that were liveable.  
There were a few small buildings here that used to serve for keeping slaves. Klaus figured that Marcel must've put Caroline in one of those cells. There weren't many other places that could keep a vampire in.

He slowly walked towards the first cell that he encountered. He listened carefully if he heard any sign of Caroline, or Marcel for that matter. When he heard nothing he opened the door and checked inside, just to be sure. He slammed the door shut again and was about to walk to the second cell when his phone vibrated in his pocked, he pulled it out to see a text message from Marcel.

"Your girl dies within 30 minutes. I would hurry. Consider this a warning. Leave New Orleans and no one else gets hurt"

Klaus growled frustrated and put his phone back without replying. He ran to the second and third cell but found those empty as well, frustrated he slammed his fist against the iron door.

He took a deep breath and that was when he heard the soft sound of shackles and laboured breathing. He started walking again, following the soft coughs and the sound of someone struggling to breathe. He found himself before the seventh cell, the sound was definitely coming from this one. He grabbed the door handle and was surprised when the door wasn't locked. The door creaked loudly as he opened it and he was shocked with the sight that he saw when the door fully opened.

There she was, shackles on her wrists, her feet tied together, and gagged with a rope. Barely able to hold herself up. Her eyes were closed and her head was weakly hanging down.  
Caroline slowly lifted her head when she saw from behind her eyelids that light came into the room, she prayed in her head that it wasn't Marcel who was back for some more torture. She struggled to get her eyes to open but when she saw who the intruder was she found a new sense of energy. Klaus.

Klaus was about to step forward to go to her but stopped when she wildly shook her head and mumbled something he couldn't comprehend. She nodded with her head towards the sensors. He followed her signals and noticed them. There was no way that he could manoeuvre his way around them. He looked for the weapon that was bound to the sensors but found nothing.

"Where is the weapon?" he asked her.

Caroline threw her head back to motion at her back, hoping that he would understand her.

"It's behind you?" she shook her head no and brought her chin to her shoulder to touch one of the straps with it.

"On your back?" he asked and she nodded to this.

He exhaled and looked around the small room to find some way to get to her. He examined the walls and concluded that he might be able to punch through them.

"Are there any more sensors than these four?" he questioned. He wanted to be absolutely sure that there wasn't any chance that he activated something.

Caroline shook her head. She felt herself getting weaker and weaker and wondered how long she would be able to stay awake. The venom was spreading through her body fast and her vision started to get blurry.

"Any other weapons that I need to be aware of?" and she again shook her head, weakly this time. He could see that she was slowly fading away.  
"Caroline." He said. "Hey Caroline, you have to stay with me. It's going to be okay, I'm here now, I will get you out" he reassured her.

Her eyes found his and held his gaze for a little while before she slowly nodded her head, assuring him that she would try to hold on. He nodded back at her before going outside. He wanted to stay with her and keep an eye on her but there was no way that he could get to her from inside the building.

He walked around the building so that he was on the backside; where Caroline was. He had to be careful to not hit the wall too hard, because the flying stones could accidentally set off one of the sensors, but he also couldn't hit too soft because then he would never get through it. He had to find the precise right amount of strength. He threw his fist against the wall and was pleased when the first cracks were already showing, the building was already quite old so it wouldn't be as strong as it used to be. He kept hitting the wall and it slowly but surely started crumbling. His hand started bleeding but he paid no attention to it, the only thing on his mind was getting Caroline out. He punched another few times and after a few more there was a hole starting to form, he punched another time and he was able to stick his hand through the wall. He pulled the stones out one by one, this was safer than punching them to the inside, at least now he was sure that the sensor wouldn't be triggered. When the hole was big enough he climbed trough.

Caroline looked up when she saw Klaus from the corner of her eyes. He was at her side within seconds and he easily broke the chains, he hold her up so that she wouldn't fall to the ground and he slowly sat her down on the floor, he snapped the straps of the device on her back and threw it aside. Once that was done he let out a relieved breath, at least her life wasn't it danger anymore.  
After that he went to remove the gag from her mouth. He reached out behind her head to undo the knot and he hissed in pain when he felt the large amount of vervain burning his skin. At last he removed the vervain-soaked rope around her legs. He gently cradled her head in his hands to look at the wounds on her face and noticed that they weren't healing. Caroline lifted one of her hands and put it on one of his. "Thank you" she whispered with a small thankful smile on her face, before passing out.

Klaus gently brought her body closer to his and put one of his arms under her knees, and the other on her back, he carefully lifted her up from the dirty floor and carried her out of the cell and towards his house.

* * *

When he arrived home he immediately carried her upstairs to her bedroom, ignoring Rebekah and Sophie who asked what happened and if she was okay.  
He gently laid her down on her bed and sat beside her, she still wasn't awake and she still wasn't healing either.

"How is she?" Rebekah asked from the doorway.

"Not good. She is not healing. Fetch me a blood bag" he replied and Rebekah did what he asked, she wouldn't admit it but she was worried about Caroline too, she began to like this girl more and more every day and she didn't deserve this. When she came back upstairs she gave the blood bag to Klaus and looked one last time at the girl that was passed out on the bed, she then went back downstairs to keep an eye on Sophie, knowing that Klaus would take care of Caroline.

Klaus ripped the blood bag open, opened Caroline's mouth with one hand and poured a little blood in. He was relieved when she swallowed it and her eyelids fluttered open.

"Klaus" she said in a small creaked voice. She tried to smile at him but her lips and cheeks were still heavily burned from the vervain and every little movement hurt.

"I'm here sweetheart, you're save." he said as he caressed her hair.

"Blood. I need blood."

He brought the blood bag to her lips but she shook her head "No. I need your blood"  
When he shot her a confused look she slowly lifted up her shirt to reveal the nasty wound where the bullet went into her stomach. Klaus' eyes widened at the sight, Marcel has werewolf venom? There was only one werewolf in New Orleans, the rest of them all fled when the vampires took over. He felt rage building up inside him but quickly pushed it away again, Caroline is the priority.  
His first instinct was to immediately give her his blood, but he knew that it wouldn't work unless the bullet was out of her body.

"I need to dig the bullet out" he told her, and she nodded at him. He gave her a nod back and walked away from her to grab a tweezers, that would hurt less than when he would do it with his fingers. He sat back next to her, lifted her shirt up and hold the wound a bit open with his fingers. With his other hand he grabbed the tweezers and as careful as he could he dug it into the wound. Caroline flinched a little when she felt the tool going into the wound and closed her eyes tightly. When Klaus finally reached the bullet with the tweezers he pulled it out as gentle as he could. They both let out a sigh of relief when the bullet came out. And Klaus laid it on the nightstand that was next to Caroline's bed.

He then lifted up his sleeve and put his wrist in front of Caroline's lips. Caroline gratefully grabbed his arm with her small hands and brought his wrist to her mouth, gently biting into it. She could already feel the blood working with the first gulp she took, and she could feel that her body was slowly starting to heal itself again. She took three more gulps and then let go of Klaus's arm and wiped the blood off her face with the back of her hand.

"Thanks" she said softly.

Klaus nodded at her but said nothing. After a few minutes of silence he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you, I should've been there to protect….' But Caroline interrupted him.

"No stop." She said and she grabbed his hand with her own. "This is not your fault." she gave his hand a gentle squeeze and smiled at him.

"What are you doing? You should rest" Klaus told her.

"I'm going to take a shower, I feel disgusting and I'm almost sure that I look even more disgusting." she said as she stood up.

Klaus chuckled at this. "You could never look disgusting"

Caroline turned around to look at him and saw that he was staring at her with the most honest and genuine look in his eyes that she had ever seen. She smiled sweetly at him before heading off to the bathroom.

* * *

It was 2am and Caroline turned around in her bed for the umpteenth time, she was exhausted but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't fall asleep. She already went downstairs to get herself a glass of warm milk, it is what her father would make her when she was little and had sleeping problems. But not even that could help this time.

She sat up straight and ran her hands over her face frustrated. She decided to go for a small walk around the house, if she stayed in bed she would overthink everything and then she would never be able to sleep tonight. She stepped out of her bed and walked out of her bedroom into the hall. She was about to walk towards the stairs when her eyes caught the ray of light coming from underneath Klaus's door. She slowly wandered towards his door and was debating of whether she should knock or just go for the walk as she had planned.

On the other side of the door Klaus could hear Caroline wandering in the hall and was surprised when she came to a stop in front of his door. He waited for her to knock but it never came. She just stood there, he could hear from the way she was breathing that she was nervous and he was disappointed when he heard her walking away. He turned his attention back to his sketchbook. Not even a minute later he heard someone knocking on his door. He smiled to himself.

"Come in"

Caroline slowly opened the door and walked into his room with a shy smile. She saw Klaus lazily lying on his bed with his sketchbook in his lap. He was still wearing jeans and a Henley and she wondered if he ever slept at all.

She looked around his bedroom and it was just as she expected it to be. Very simple designed and with dark colours. His bed was a four poster bed, and the duvet was a dark brown-ish colour. There was a nightstand on either side of the bed which was made of dark wood, and there was a closet in the right corner of his room. The room itself was painted with very dark red and black.

Klaus watched her as she inspected his room. She was clothed in black shorts and a red tank top and he couldn't help but notice the way the tank top hugged her perfect body and he let his eyes slide towards her long lean legs. She truly was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked while putting his sketchbook aside and sitting up against the headboard.

"Yeah I'm fine… I just.. can't sleep" she explained. She looked around again a little nervously, she wasn't sure what exactly she was doing in his room and felt awkward standing there in the middle of the room with him watching her every move. She took an unnecessary deep breath before walking to the empty side of his bed and she sat down on it with crossed legs.

She looked up at him and felt warmth spreading through her body when their eyes met. No one had ever looked at her the way he did. Klaus' mouth twisted up in a small smile, and it was then that Caroline caught herself staring at his lips and when her eyes went back to his, she realized that he noticed her staring as well. His stare now even more intense than before. Her breath caught and she quickly looked away from him, casting her eyes down.

Caroline cleared her throat. "So.. what are you going to do? Are you going to leave New Orleans like Marcel demanded?" she asked him, trying to get away from the tension between them.

"Of course not. I'm going to kill him first thing tomorrow"

Normally Caroline would've objected against killing someone, but this time it would be for the best. Marcel would never stop until he got Klaus where he wanted him, and Klaus would never relent. This 'war' between them would carry on until one of them was dead. And since Klaus is pretty much immortal there is only one option left.

"But what about your deal with Sophie?" she asked him. "What about Kol?"

He looked away from her at the mention of Kol's name. He shrugged "Sophie is taking too long. I'm not fond of waiting around until Marcel comes up with another plan"

Caroline nodded at this, but didn't miss the way he avoided talking about Kol. Deciding to get more comfortable on the bed she grabbed one of the pillows and lied down on her side. Once she was settled she looked up at Klaus who seemed to be in deep thought about something.

"Do you miss him?" she suddenly asked, and Klaus snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at her.  
It wasn't long before he looked away from her questioning eyes again and brought his gaze back to the wall in front of him. He never was someone who was comfortable with talking about his feelings. He always thought of it as a weakness. Something people could use against him. He tilted his head back to lean against the headboard and took a deep breath in.

"Kol was a pain in my ass" he started, just as Caroline thought he wasn't going to answer her, "but he was still my little brother.. I do miss him" he said honestly.

Caroline pulled herself up a little leaning on one of her arms, while reaching her other out to lay her hand on top of his. Klaus's eyes shot down at their joined hands and he kept watching as he turned his hand around and laced their fingers together. He couldn't help but smile at how perfectly they fit together.

Caroline wanted to ask more. She wanted to know more about him and about the thoughts in his head, she wanted to know more about his family, about his life. But she saw that he already had a hard time admitting that he misses his brother, so she opted to not push him for more now. There was still enough time left to get to know him before she had to go back home.

She bit her lip nervously "Do you want to go out and grab some dinner somewhere? I mean.. after you dealt with Marcel of course.. Maybe in like, two or three days? I just thought that.. maybe we could talk and I don't know.. get to know each other.." she rambled and she mentally slapped herself for it.

Klaus looked at her with raised eyebrows and a huge grin. "Caroline Forbes, are you asking me out on a date?" he asked amused.

Caroline opened her mouth but closed it again, she casted her eyes down at the bed embarrassed. "No. Of course not" she said.

She heard Klaus chuckle. He leaned slightly forward and brought his hand up to cup her chin with his thumb and index finger and lifted her head up gently.

"Sweetheart, it would be an honor to go out with you" he assured her. She could see the pure honesty in his crystal blue eyes.  
A small smile graced her lips. "Good" she responded, her smile getting a little wider. Klaus gave her one of his dimpled smiles before retreating his hand from her chin and sitting back against the headboard. His eyes never leaving her face.

Caroline felt a yawn coming up and covered her mouth with her hand. She was completely exhausted. But she knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep in her own room. After what happened today she couldn't help but feel a little unsafe when she was alone.

"You should rest" Klaus commented. And before she even had the chance to stand up he added "you can stay here, if you want." And for a moment she wondered if he could read her mind.

"Are you sure?" she asked, not wanting to be a burden.

"Positive" he retorted with a smile.

Caroline nodded at him thankfully and got up to get under the blankets, relished at how soft everything was.

Klaus got up and walked towards the door, for a moment Caroline panicked because she thought he was leaving her alone but she sighed in relieve when he turned off the lights and walked back to the bed.

"Thank you" she whispered to him when he was back next to her.

"Good night sweetheart"

And with that Caroline closed her eyes and immediately felt herself drifting off to sleep.

Finally feeling safe.

* * *

** A/N:**  
**Thank you all for reading! And a big hug for the people who reviewed. Means a lot and they really really make me happy :)  
.Also a huge thanks for my lovely beta; ShiningAngelEyes !**

**For the people who asked about Hayley being the one who told Marcel about Caroline; You will find out soon. Let's just say that Hayley is definitely up to something, and that the drama is far from over.**

**I'm also happy that you guys aren't annoyed with the slow progress that Klaroline has!;  
Like gr82bdanyelle said ****_"That's kinda why I love VD for Klaroline. The brief scenes keep me interested in this couple!"_**** : Same for me! I love that they didn't rush it :). **

**If you have time; please leave a review? :) **


End file.
